


Life and Death of Ai Coleman

by CubeWarlock



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Corruption, Gen, Mages, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism, Mercenaries, Missing Scene, Murder, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWarlock/pseuds/CubeWarlock
Summary: Ai Coleman wanted to become a mage, but something went wrong.
Kudos: 2





	Life and Death of Ai Coleman

Ай Колман разбежался и прыгнул ласточкой. Поверхность озера ударила и обдала мерзким липким холодом. Ай вынырнул, яростно отплевываясь, и погреб. Черная жижа, которая заменяла в озере отходов воду, жгла кожу и пахла так, что дух вышибало. Аю был нужен тонущий в десятке метров от берега маг.

Мага тянуло на дно. Он барахтался в не-воде, хватая ртом воздух и загребая руками, но судьба уже была предрешена: с каждым отчаянным движением его покидали силы. Ай мимолетно успел удивиться – его самого эта вязкая дрянь держала неплохо, а вот маг тонул, как кусок сахара в кружке, и даже не дернулся, когда Ай схватил его за шиворот и потянул к берегу.

Жижа всколыхнулась и захлестнула обоих с головой, заливаясь в рот и глуша крик.

Озеро было в Дыре так давно, что никто не мог вспомнить, когда же оно появилось: испокон века сюда сливались все отходы, вся грязь и яд, сюда выбрасывали мусор, сюда приходили, чтобы яростно швырнуть в черные не-воды подарок бывшего возлюбленного, в него тишком скидывали трупы от случайных уличных драк и гордо и открыто – трупы убитых магов. Ядовитая жижа, черная как самая темная ночь, как магический дым, пожирала все, что оказывалось в ее бездонной пасти.  
Живого мага, как оказалось, она была способна пережевать тоже. Он ведь даже не пытался спастись своей магией, может быть, она бы его все равно не спасла, а может быть, у него не получалось творить дым, Ай Колман не знал. Он знал, что ему до дрожи и до одури страшно. Живой маг, неспособный сопротивляться – какая невозможная, невероятная ослепительная удача! Мог бы ли он представить такое? Маги считали себя хозяевами жизни, маги не видели даже в жителях Дыры разумных и чувствующих существ, только мелких букашек и своих подопытных крыс. Когда-то эти крысы умели кусаться, когда-то охотники на магов хоть как-то их сдерживали, но все почти закончилось когда безумный маг-полукровка с молотком истребил всех, кто пришел по его душу. С тех пор люди Дыры притихили, пусть до конца и не смирились. Находились еще смельчаки, готовые дать бой твари в человечьем обличьи, вооруженной магическим дымом, но насколько же их стало меньше. И насколько обнаглели в ответ на это маги. 

Ох, Ай Колман многое мог бы рассказать о магах и об их тренировках. Маг мог явиться куда угодно из ниоткуда: Ай однажды сам видел подобное. Всего ли на миг дрогнул воздух, пространство вокруг чуть поплыло, словно настала Ночь живых мертвецов, а потом сам воздух взрезало трещиной, и взгляду являлась дверь. Иные двери были простыми и функциональными, иные – вычурными и изукрашенными; какие-то ветхими настолько, что больше подошли бы лачуге бедняга, а не гордому чародею. Главным было то, что оттуда неизменно являлся маг. И ничего хорошего людям, попавшимся ему на пути, он не нёс. “Трусы, – пренебрежительно сплёвывали старики, – прячут паскудные рожи под масками!” Ай всегда полагал, что обладающий магическими способностями не испугается показать истинное лицо сварливым пустобрёхам из Дыры. Да неужели за всё время, что маги шляются сюда, не нашлось ни одного достаточно смелого, стянувшего с себя маску? Нет, причина определенно была в чём-то ещё… По большому счёту обитателей Дыры не особо-то и должен был интересовать данный вопрос: все знали одно – беги, коль завидишь фигуру в маске. Беги, пока она не увидела тебя. Беги настолько быстро, насколько способны ноги, и если повезёт, сможешь затеряться в лабиринте кривых улочек прежде, чем тебя настигнет тёмное облако магического дыма. Ай Колман устал до безумия жить подобным образом. Вечный страх заставлял его опасаться того, что однажды его пути пересекутся с очередным магом, возжелавшим тренировкой проверить магическое мастерство, и жизнь просто оборвётся. Больше ничего не останется от Ая Колмана, неглупого работящего парнишки и помощника доктора Касукабе, будет только очередной несчастный пациент Госпиталя пострадавших от магии, столкнувшийся лицом к лицу с жестокой судьбой. 

– ...да ...лез?! – ввинтился в уши чей-то раздосадованно-гневный крик. Ай с трудом открыл обожжённые озером отходов глаза и уставился в мутное бледное пятно чьего-то лица. – Парень, тебе жить надоело?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, человек зло выдохнул и что-то пробурчал о проклятых самоубийцах, которым приспичивает топиться в то время, как порядочные городские жители проходят мимо живописного озера в замечательный бар “Рьяный таракан». Теперь из-за несостоявшегося утопленника все планы на вечер летели коту под хвост – пока ещё живое тело нужно было тащить к госпиталю. Вот заняться ему больше нечем! Но несмотря на все недовольства, прохожий нашел себе в помощь парочку человек и взялся за бедолагу сам. Под мерное покачивание чужих шагов, под переругивание, кряхтение, ворчание про испорченный вечерний досуг, рассудок Ая медленно уплыл в сон.

И сон этот оказался тяжелым, мутным и беспокойным: в нем Ай вернулся на много лет назад в свое детство, в тот самый злосчастный день, когда он впервые встретился с магом.

_...Свежее и ясное, умытое дождем утро, такое непривычное в этом городе низких туч, в этом лабиринте серых домов и темных крыш, в путанице переулков, закоулков и подворотен. В воздухе плывут не привычные запахи гари и озера отходов, а ароматы сырой земли, прибитой к мостовой пыли и удивительно вкусный запах свежей выпечки из маленькой кафе-пекарни неподалеку. Всё тихо, мирно и спокойно, приглушённо чирикают маленькие желтопузые птички на карнизе, некоторые из них слетают вниз на улицу и что-то клюют с земли. Отчаянные… Ай вдруг понял, что его руки стали маленькими-маленькими и пропал привычный шрам у большого пальца, а земля стала куда ближе.  
Он не помнил, откуда на самом деле в тот день явился маг, но сейчас весь город содрогнулся в ужасе: густые тучи, чёрные, как колдовской дым, заклубились в небе, резко стемнело и похолодало, а по ушам ударила тишина. Маг гордо шёл, как правитель, как хозяин, и мягкий звук его тихих шагов в испуганном молчании города раздавался громом. Лицо мага, по их обычаю, скрывала причудливая маска: зверино- вытянутый череп с ветвистыми рогами, а длинные полы одеяния взлетали на каждом шагу, словно вокруг мага жил вихрь.  
Тени шли за магом следом.  
Тени безмолвно перетекали из тёмных переулков на свет вслед за своим хозяином и не боялись исчезнуть. Тени тянулись тонкими тёмными пальцами. Тонко вскрикнула бродячая кошка, когда тени сгребли её и утащили в темноту. Искрами звука в тишине пищали – и умолкали – желтопузые птички. _

_Маг шёл._

_Ай снова замер, прячась за бочкой дождевой воды. Только бы не заметил. Только бы прошел мимо – чтобы Ай шмыгнул в дом прочь от страшных живых теней!_

_Вдруг шаги мага стихли. Ай весь съёжился, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, сжаться, исчезнуть!_

_– Мальчик, – тихим свистящим голосом сказал маг. – Я тебя вижу. Не прячься, мальчик, или ты думаешь, что я не вытащу тебя из-за твоей бочки?_

_Ай задрожал от ужаса, пытаясь не заплакать. Ну же, соберись, мама всегда говорила, что ее маленький Ай – храбрый и большой, неужели он испугается урода в маске. Глотая слезы, Ай поднялся на ноги и уставился в глазницы маски._

_– Я н-не прячусь, – он из последних сил задрал подбородок.  
– Глупый мальчик. Но храбрый. – Маг хрипло усмехнулся. – Ненавижу трусов, даже если они тупой скот. Я всегда говорил: смеешь называть себя разумным, так соответствуй. Разумный одолевает своей страх. Разумный стремится к невозможному. Хочешь знать, что я делаю с трусами, мальчик? _

_Аю совершенно не хотелось, но он все равно кивнул. Может быть, если соглашаться с этим сумасшедшим ублюдком, то он рано или поздно утратит к нему интерес и отпустит? Ему очень хотелось убежать прочь, но он подозревал, что тени всё равно отыщут его след.  
Маг повёл рукой, оставляя в воздухе след чёрного дыма, тени зашевелились, вскипели волной, и эта волна швырнула под ноги Аю тело без лица. Мальчик зажал в ужасе рот ладонью, чтобы не кричать, но был не в силах оторвать взгляд от залитой кровью головы, влажно блестящих белых прослоек жира в ранах и пустых провалов глазниц._

_Чёрное, белое, красное. Разве таким должно быть лицо?_

_Человек жалобно всхлипнул, и Ай рухнул на задницу – несмотря на сорванное лицо, несмотря на море крови кругом, человек был еще жив и до сих пор дышал. И что хуже всего, Ай вдруг разом узнал и светлые брюки и рубашку в дурацкую полосочку: это же был дядюшка Кри, муж пекарки Юки! Дядюшка Кри, который угощал детвору вчерашней выпечкой, возил на тележке для продуктов и, как сотня крикливых дьяволов, торговался на рынке до остервенения._

_Тени сомкнули круг, почти касаясь Ая. Одна из них сгребла голову дядюшки Кри тонкими пальцами, и раздался громкий хруст._

_– Вот что происходит с трусами мальчик, – назидательно сказал маг, и за его спиной появилась чёрная, как сажа, дверь. Как только он ушел, начало постепенно светать. Робко чирикнула птичка где-то наверху._

_Это стало для Ая последней каплей, он вскочил на ноги и понёсся домой, чтобы вцепиться обеими руками в маму, ткнуться в тёплый живот и отчаянно зарыдать от пережитого ужаса..._

...Ай Колман проснулся от страшной боли во всем теле. Скосив глаза, он увидел, что кожа с руки слезла клоками, обнажая мышцы: почему-то не красные, а беловато-серые как варёное мясо. Силясь что-то сказать, он открыл рот, но у него вырвался один единственный стон. До слуха донеслись голоса:

– Стоило заварить чаю, так пожалуйста: труп и почти труп!  
– Касукабе, не жалуйся.  
Ай сжал зубы. Значит, он в госпитале.  
О докторе Касукабе из Госпиталя пострадавших от магии говорили многое. Говорили, что доктор Касукабе изучает магов и их магию. Говорили, что доктор Касукабе знает, что делает мага магом.  
А еще тихим шёпотом и в большом подпитии говорили, что доктор Касукабе знает, как скроить из человека мага. И только и ищет, что подходящего подопытного. 

И Ай как помощник доктора лучше других знал, что абсолютно все слухи являлись правдой. Разница между человеком и магом заключается лишь в том, что маг умеет создавать дым. А маг умеет делать дым благодаря дьяволовидной шишке в голове. И доктор давно искал возможность попробовать пересадить такую не-магу… Великолепный шанс перестать быть добычей и стать одним из хищников. Невозможный, невероятный, единственный. Попроси Ай Колман доктора просто так: тот бы наверняка отказал и обругал его глупым мальчишкой, не ценящим свою жизнь. Но сейчас… Ай был готов плакать от радости, что искупался в этом дьяволовом вонючем ядовитом озере – теперь он так и так не жилец. Может быть, доктор согласится исполнить последнюю просьбу умирающего?

Может быть, это и спасет жизнь самому Аю? Маги ведь крепче людей, маги умудрялись сбегать с простреленными сердцами и разбитыми головами. Может быть, яд озера тоже отступит перед магической силой? Память тут же ехидно подкинула, как сброшенный в озеро живой маг тонул,даже не пытаясь спасти себя при помощи магии, но Ай усилием воли заставил себя об этом не думать. Ему невыносимо хотелось жить, и ради этого желания он готов был пойти даже на крайне сомнительные эксперименты доктора Касукабе.

– Что? – смуглое лицо доктора вытянулось в крайнем удивлении. – Ай, да ты с ума сошел!  
– Все так говорят, – прохрипел Ай, для верности намертво вцепившись доктору в полу халата. – Доктор, пожалуйста… Я хочу быть магом! Я… Я… – он заморгал, чувствуя, как слезы вытекают из глаз. – Я не хочу умирать!

Доктор медленно снял очки, долго и тщательно протирал и, когда он надел их снова, его взгляд изменился. Ай возликовал: доктор Касукабе смотрел на него сейчас с таким же маниакальным азартом, как смотрел и на своих многочисленных подопытных клиентов: магов и не-магов. 

– Если подумать, – пробормотал Касукабе и осмотрел помещение. – Если подумать… Это возможно. Так что, Ай, готовься к новой жизни.

Ай тихо выдохнул и снова провалился в небытие. 

… Маги, проклятые маги, почему они никак не оставят нас в покое, почему они продолжают приходить?! Какое счастье, что дожди Дыры причиняют им невыносимую боль, иначе бы они уже давно перестали шляться туда-сюда и полноправно воцарились бы в этом мрачном мире точно так же, как и в своём! Почему они все не могут просто уйти? Мы же люди, мы же живые и разумные, а они относятся к нам хуже, чем мы к лабораторным крысам! 

Ай в бессильной ненависти наблюдал из чердачного оконца, как на мага напал целый отряд охотников, человек десять, и как проклятый нелюдь легко и изящно отбивался. Под ложечкой сосало от неистовой ярости, но вместе с тем примешивалось и почти неуместное восхищение. Маг был роскошен. Его гладкая металлическая маска блестела, как зеркало, ни единое пятнышко не нарушало безупречности белых одежд, он уходил от атак ртутной каплей. Ай стиснул кулаки. Ну что же охотники такие раззявы, не могут справиться с единственным магом?!

Он в гневе ударил кулаком по стене и вдруг понял, что кирпич в ней расшатался и сидит уже так неплотно, что его без труда можно выломать. На губах Ая расцвела нехорошая ухмылка. Кирпич и вправду поддался быстро. А маг совсем не ждал, что опасность настигнет его сверху. От удара он так и рухнул навзничь. Вокруг по брусчатке неровной звездой растекалась маслянисто-блестящая лужа. Под маской оказалось молодое лицо, маг был разве что чуть постарше самого Ая. Ай почему-то думал, что на мертвом лице окажется страх или удивление, но нет, на нем застыло выражение безмятежного спокойствия, если бы не разбитый в кашу из мозга, крови и костей затылок, можно было бы подумать, что маг смиренно спит.  
Именно тогда Ай Колман впервые познакомился с доктором Касукабе – сначала прибившись к охотникам сбросить труп мага в озеро отходов, а потом – дойдя с ними до госпиталя. И именно тогда доктор подробно и рассказал, что маги – это не люди, способные производить дым, это не люди вообще. Даже несмотря на то, что маги и люди могут иметь общих жизнеспособных детей, даже несмотря на всю внешнюю схожесть, почти идентичное сложное психическое поведение – они остаются совершенно разными видами разумных существ.  
Почему-то Ай чувствовал себя болезненно обманутым, узнав, что магия – это врожденная особенность организма, а не умение, которым возможно овладеть.  
Когда он был совсем маленьким, он играл с другими детьми в мага и охотников. Старая-старая игра, на которую вечно ругались взрослые, мол, нечего заигрывать такими опасными вещами. Но детей это не останавливало, и “маг» в грязном фартуке тетушки Юки, с корзиной на голове вместо маски жутко завывал и обещал превратить остальных ребятишек в тараканов и раздавить, пока “охотники» пытались его поймать. Большинство его друзей любили быть охотниками, но сам Ай почти всегда вызывался быть магом, фыркая и хорохорясь, что вот он, Ай Колман, видел настоящего живого мага вблизи! Он боялся их, особенно после истории с дядюшкой Кри, но у этой монеты были две стороны. Маги внушали неизбывный ужас, но в тоже время были чем-то совершенно иным, чем-то великим и невозможным. Говорили, что в мире магов нет вечных туч и всегда светит солнце, а сами маги могли прибить различных букашек или построить дом щелчком пальцев, умели менять лица, преобразовывать предметы, поднимать себе слуг из глины. Они могли даже летать! О, как же хотелось уметь так же! Но увы…  
Магом надо было родиться.

Он снова пришел в себя. Ай выдохнул и растёкся по кровати. Что ж, он хотя бы проснулся и одно это уже до невозможности радовало. Даже если у доктора Касукабе не получилось даровать ему магию, то хотя бы смерть отступила от Ая Колмана на пару шагов. В нос ударили привычные ароматы и звуки больницы: характерный резкий душок заживляющей мази, запахи медикаментов, натянуло в палату и запах сигарет доктора Касукабе; отовсюду доносились шепотки и чьи-то голоса, сливающиеся в единый монотонный шум. Ай выдохнул и осторожно пошевелился. Голову раскололо болью, каждую клеточку тела продрало едким жаром, и он, охнув, замер неподвижно. Да уж, дергаться пока явно не стоило.  
По всему телу под кожей что-то назойливо чесалось. Ай, задыхаясь от восторга, подумал, что, быть может, это обширная система дымовых каналов. Неужели получилось? Неужели он все-таки будет настоящим магом?! Он осторожно дотронулся до повязки на голове. Неизвестно в какую именно часть головы была теперь пересажена дьяволовидная опухоль. Ай никакой разницы между тем, как было, и тем, как чувствовал себя сейчас, не ощущал (разумеется, если не брать во внимание адскую головную боль), но как же было радостно…Он зажмурился и предельно осторожно, лишь бы снова не потревожить раскалывающуюся голову, сладко потянулся. Жизнь, кажется, налаживалась.

Правда, вот в этом смелом утверждении он разом стал менее уверен, стоило лишь увидеть себя в зеркале.

– Это я теперь такой?..  
– Ты искупался в озере отходов, радуйся, что вообще выжил, – доктор Касукабе раскурил очередную сигарету. Ай жалобно уставился на себя: прежнего в нем только и осталось, что глаза. Практически все некогда длинные волосы вылезли, оголяя череп. Мягкую ткань губ разъело и почерневшие зубы обнажились в паскуднейшую улыбку, а сожжённая сточными водами кожа расцветилась уродливыми пятнами, бугрилась валиками и стягивалась шрамами. Сейчас вместо симпатичного молодого человека с другой стороны зеркала на него смотрел безобразный опустившийся бродяга неопределённого возраста. Ай от досады поджал то, что осталось от губ. Кажется, купание в озере оставило неизгладимый отпечаток не только на его лице, но и в душе…  
– Доктор Касукабе, – спросил он, – а если я добуду ещё тел магов, вы сможете сделать так, чтобы я выглядел… лучше?  
– Ай, не дури. Ты только что пережил одну операцию на мозге, не иначе как чудом так быстро пришел в себя, а теперь снова рвёшься под нож.  
– Но я же так и не стал магом! – неожиданно резко ответил Ай и осёкся. И уже спокойнее продолжил. – Нет, доктор, жизнь вы мне безусловно спасли, а вот поставленной цели мы с вами не добились. Видите?  
Он поднял руку и нервно тряхнул ей, набрал воздуха в лёгкие и резко выдохнул, показывая: ни капельки дыма. Ни единой пылинки.  
– Скажите, доктор, играет ли разницу тот факт, что конкретный маг оказался слишком слабым? Он ведь даже не пытался спасти себя, оказавшись в озере, – Ай двинулся к доктору Касукабе. Выражение лица того было совершенно нечитаемым. Ай продолжал, вдруг мельком подивившись – когда его голос стал звучать так низко? Или это тоже последствия озера? – Доктор Касукабе. Давайте продолжим опыты. Я добуду еще магов. Мы разберемся, почему я не могу делать дым! Вы же ведь хотели научиться даровать магию людям, почему бы мне не стать первым добровольцем? Терять мне уже все равно нечего, но вы только подумайте, каким это станет прорывом, сколько всего в одночасье можно будет добиться, если магический дар смогут получить обычные люди!  
– Ай, успокойся, – Касукабе выдохнул. – Я знаю, что ты давно этого хотел – не надо смотреть на меня с таким удивлением! – но у тела и рассудка человеческого есть пределы. Ты хочешь, чтобы я кроил и перекраивал твоё тело заново, но ты едва пережил одну такую операцию. Какая по счету станет для тебя последней? Я не маг, Ай, я доктор. Безответственно ставить опыты на людях, не думая о том, как они это переживут и переживут ли вообще – не ко мне.  
– А если… – Ай замолк на миг, собираясь с духом, чтобы выдохнуть предложение, граничащее с безумием. – А если операция будет только одна?  
В глазах доктора Касукабе блеснул интерес, и Ай, приободрившись, кинулся закреплять успех:  
– Если я не переживу несколько операций, давайте попробуем ограничиться одной! Маги приходят в Дыру каждый день, и только вопрос времени, когда же я соберу достаточно органического материала. Недостатка в местах его хранения вы не испытываете, не так ли, доктор?  
– Хм, – Касукабе закурил очередную сигарету и глубоко задумался. Ай заставил себя молчать: стоит сейчас снова полезть убеждать, то Касукабе может заупрямиться, руководствуясь общечеловеческими принципами, а вот так скорее всего согласится. Ай оказался прав. – Думаю, это возможно. С тебя – маги с целыми опухолями, с меня – все остальное.  
Касукабе протянул руку, и Ай крепко пожал её в ответ. Замечательно. Первая часть плана выполнена: доктора удалось убедить…Пусть она и была самой легкой, она же и являлась ключевой. А дальше предстояли работы и заботы: бояться Ай магов не боялся, но было крайне неразумно охотиться в одиночку. Значит, надо прибиться к каким-нибудь охотникам и следить за тем, чтобы вместо озера отходов трупы магов находили последнее пристанище в заботливых руках доктора Касукабе. 

Как нельзя кстати Ай Колман даже знал подходящую команду.

В баре “Рьяный таракан» в это время было немноголюдно. Впрочем, как и всегда до тех пор, пока в городе светило солнце. Ай любил этот бар: крепкие столы тёмного дерева, ненавязчивая музыка, молчаливые угрюмые клиенты, добротная стойка с высокими табуретами, за которой сейчас удобно расселись две весьма примечательных особы: Фирс, хозяйка заведения, обладательница толстой рыжей косы и вытатуированного на плеча черепа, и Нетс, глава отряда охотников, дама достоинств столь выдающихся, что они превосходили самые смелые фантазии, как мужские, так и женские.  
– Привет, – коротко поздоровался Ай. Обе женщины быстро обменялись недоумёнными взглядами, не узнав его. Он мысленно обругал себя идиотом. – Это я, Ай Колман.  
– Неслабо же тебя потрепало, мелочь, – грудным голосом ответила Нетс, цепко осматривая Ая. – На мага нарвался?  
Ай развел руками. Фирс еле слышно хмыкнула и протянула Аю почти полную кружку с пивом.  
– За счет заведения. Пришел отметить второй День рождения?  
– И да, и нет, – он уселся на третий стул за стойкой. – Что вы знаете о докторе Касукабе?  
– Хороший человек, – Нетс пожала плечами и сдула со лба неровно остриженную тёмную чёлку. – Многим нашим помог. А тебе что за дело?  
– А что бы вы сказали… – Ай быстро огляделся по сторонам и понизил голос. – Если бы узнали, что некий человек собирается провести исследования на магах в точности так же, как они ставят опыты на людях?  
– Зависит от того, насколько щедр кошелёк у подобного господина, – Нетс белозубо улыбнулась. – Живыми, знаешь ли, этих поганцев взять сложно.  
– С оплатой туго, – вздохнул Ай и тут же веско добавил. – Но живыми поганцев брать необязательно. Даже нежелательно. Просто, если после всех манипуляций твоих девочек и мальчиков останется более-менее целый труп, отволоките его не к озеру, как обычно, а в госпиталь. Дальше док сам позаботится.  
– Крюк-то до госпиталя немалый, – Нетс коротко глянула на свою кружку и положила на стойку монетку. Кружка немедленно была наполнена до краев. – Рядом с озером сразу универмаг, все потраченное докупаем.  
– Крюк, может и немалый, – не поддался Ай. – Только после столкновений вам всё равно каждый раз туда надо.  
Нетс расхохоталась и отсалютовала кружкой.  
– Фирс, дорогая, эта мелочь всегда такая нахальная была, или только после того, как её до полусмерти отделали?  
– Говорят, что смерть меняет людей, – Фирс чуть подняла рыжие брови. – Полусмерть, похоже, тоже.  
– Сложно заглянуть смерти прямо в лицо и никак от этого не измениться, – философским тоном отозвался Ай и сделал долгий глоток. – А ещё я хотел бы попросить кое-что.  
– К нам в отряд?

Ай молча кивнул. Нетс задумалась, вертя свою кружку в пальцах.  
– Мелочь ты, еще и битая. Толку с тебя?..  
– Не просто мелочь, а давний ассистент дока. Больше ваших, если что, до него доживёт.  
– А где гарантия, что ты очертя голову не кинешься геройствовать, едва завидя маску? – глаза Нетс вдруг показались очень-очень светлыми, как чисто отполированное стальное лезвие. – Мы не в игрушки играем, мелочь. Охота опасна, и в любой момент охотник может стать добычей. Ты к этому готов? Нет, не готов, – не дала она ответить. – Так что нет, мелочь. Работай на дока, помогай ему и нашим, и мы будем куда благодарнее. И только попробуй сейчас встать в позу и сказать, что в любом случае отправишься на охоту в одиночку!  
Ай прикусил язык. Женщина смерила его долгим испытующим взглядом и чуть смягчилась.  
– Ладно, вижу, что не совсем дурак. После пяти у Центрального универмага. Оружие тащи своё, снарягу подберём из нашего. И учти, это только потому, что ты работаешь на дока. И одна глупость, и ты отправляешься вон, понял?  
– Понял, – кивнул Ай. – А оружие дадите? У меня только дедовы вилы и есть…  
– Мелочь, не прикидывайся тупым. У вас от померших наших в госпитале наверняка полный склад амуниции.  
Ай открыл рот. Закрыл. Об этом он как-то просто не подумал. И теперь вдруг перед ним открылись заманчивые перспективы – это что же могло осесть в дальних кладовках и коридорах госпиталя, если умирали жертвы магов с регулярной частотой, а их вещи так и оставались на складе невостребованными. Он поспешно запил новость новым глотком. Покатал кружку в ладонях.  
– Нетс, я тут подумал, – медленно проговорил Ай. – Зачем бы нам встречаться у Центрального универмага?..  
– Хм? – она на миг застыла и медленно подняла голову. – Ай Колман, правильно ли я тебя поняла?  
– Совершенно правильно, – кивнул Ай. – Я нашел, чем отплатить вам за помощь в исследованиях дока.  
– Щедро.  
Ай опрокинул в себя остатки пива, попытался было расплатиться – Фирс только шикнула – за счет заведения же, глупая мелочь! От одной кружки пива на второй День рождения её заведение, чай, не разорится!  
Вроде бы такая мелочь, но на душе почему-то потеплело. Наверное, веселая хозяйка бара заставила осознать самое главное: несмотря ни на что, даже на свою отчаянную самоубийственную глупость, он выжил и вновь идет по этим улицам; а пока он жив, можно продолжать исследования и дальше идти к намеченной цели.

**Истребить проклятых магов!**

Ай вздрогнул от неожиданности. Мысль была ослепительно яркой, от нее по всему телу прошлась судорога жаркой ненависти, а руки сжались в кулаки, но она словно была… не его. Он ведь никогда так не думал… Ему было за что ненавидеть магов, было за что их бояться, но он никогда не хотел их истребить. Наоборот, он хотел сам стать таким и жить в прекрасном солнечном мире среди себе подобных, не боясь выходить на улицу, не вздрагивая от неожиданного звука открываемой двери, **через которую в этот мир явится еще одно отродье, чтобы терзать и мучать.** Ай тонко всхлипнул: ненависть была такой обжигающей и живой, что живот скрутило спазмом, а в голове словно взорвался фейерверк: сцены охоты на магов, охоты магов на людей, кровь, оторванные конечности, вываленные кишки, раздробленные кости, вмиг сгнивающая плоть, жутко и страшно меняющиеся тела, даже его любимый дедушка, который тоже попался магу и теперь у него такая длинная шея, что он может держать свою голову на коленях.  
**Истребить! Уничтожить! Пусть страдают, как мы страдаем от их рук!**  
Да что на него нашло?! Ай стиснул зубы и зашагал к госпиталю, стараясь ни во что не влететь из-за кровавой пелены перед глазами.

– Доктор Касукабе, а где у нас хранится снаряжение погибших охотников? – сходу поинтересовался он.  
– А? – Доктор поспешно затушил очередную сигарету. – Это тебе не у меня надо спрашивать, а у Во… А что, у нас опять мертвецы в морге повставали?  
– Нет, – Ай на секунду задумался и все-таки сказал правду. – Я договорился с Нетс и её девочками, чтобы они нам сразу мёртвых магов тащили. Обещал поделиться за это штуками из наших хранилищ.  
– Делец, – фыркнул Касукабе и улыбнулся. – Одобряю. Я уже опасался, что сам полезешь.  
– Зачем, когда можно предоставить дело профессионалам? – Ай дёрнул уголком рта, но посерьёзнел. – Но я тоже полезу, чтобы не тратить время на неподходящих мертвяков. И девочек нечего гонять, и нам забивать место ни к чему.  
– Понял, – Касукабе на миг положил ладонь на плечо Аю. – Береги себя.  
Ай только кивнул в ответ.

Чтобы занять себя и не маяться от ожидания, Ай принялся разбирать содержимое забытых и отдаленных кладовок, с каждой новой интересной находкой поражаясь все больше. Разумеется, он был в курсе, что ценные вещи пациентов, особенно такие габаритные, как оружие и прочее снаряжение, на время лечения оседали в недрах склада. Но вот что умершим пациентам, особенно одиноким охотникам, они уже не пригождались на том свете и так и оставались пылиться в этом чересчур огромном здании, полном самых неожиданных чудес планировки и путанных коридоров… Нет, об этом парень никогда не думал до разговора с Нетс и теперь открывал для себя удивительный мир охотников прошлого. Чего тут только не было!

Ай с нескрываемым интересом оглядел громоздкий, но на удивление лёгкий арбалет, с огромным усилием взвёл, хмыкнул и выжал курок. Спусковой механизм задребезжал, тетива пронзительно взвизгнула, а невесть откуда взявшийся болт с оглушительным грохотом врезался в дверь в конце коридора и так и остался там торчать. Ай вздрогнул и поспешно принялся убирать наведённый беспорядок, однако болт засел настолько крепко, что вытащить его не получалось. Молодой человек раздосадовано выдохнул, вцепился обеими руками за оперение и надавил на дверь ногой. Болт зашатался, начал поддаваться и вдруг исчез, так что Ай не удержал равновесия и шлепнулся на пол, немо глядя на дырку на гладкой поверхности.  
Кажется, арбалет обладал магическими свойствами. Ай потыкал в вещицу пальцем и передёрнулся от внезапной накрывшей волны гадливого омерзения. Собственная реакция его изрядно озадачила и напугала. Когда он успел превратиться в такого магоненавистника? Или это воды ядовитого озера сделали его более чувствительным к магии? Ай еще раз поковырял пальцем самострел и с сомнением прислушался к себе: нет, чёрные воды озера похоже оказались ни при чём, потому что физически ему было…ну никак, пусть все внутренности и свело от отвращения, словно он коснулся гниющего трупа, кишащего жирными личинками.  
Да что же такое? Сознание разделилось на две части, где одна бесновалась, ненавидела всё связанное с магами и мечтала уничтожать и крушить, а другая силилась понять, отчего ему вдруг стал отвратителен хороший качественный арбалет, ну и что, что магический – самое то сразить врага его же оружием! На этой мысли Ая почти затошнило. Он заставил себя подняться на ноги и, тщательно обойдя арбалет по дуге, направился обратно к Касукабе.  
– Ты чем там гремел? – поинтересовался Вокс, почесывая скулу на татуированном лице.  
– Искал кое-что… А где, собственно, доктор Касукабе?  
– Гоняет очередного нерадивого санитара, – Вокс ухмыльнулся.  
Ай понятливо кивнул и двинулся прямиком в подсобные помещения. Касукабе копался в лабораторном оборудовании, то и дело переливая жидкость из одной мензурки в другую, пока та не меняла цвет или не взрывалась.  
– Док, вы уверены, что ничего в моей голове кверху дном не перевернули?  
– Уверен. Почти на сто процентов. А что не так?  
– Много что, – Ай скривился. – Голова время от времени раскалывается. И необъяснимые приступы ненависти ко всему, что связано с магией.  
– А ну-ка иди сюда…

Остаток дня до вечера всё более недоумевающие Ай Колман и доктор Касукабе пытались разобраться, что же с Аем не так: по итогам тестов и проверок получалось, что всё с ним было в пределах нормы. Но один вид притащенного Воксом арбалета наводил на парня глухую неизъяснимую злобу.

– Трупами магов пропитался, – хмыкнул Вокс, наблюдающий за всем этим сочным представлением.  
– Не смешно, – пробурчал в ответ Ай,стоически перенося яркий свет фонарика в глаза (более продвинутые методы Касукабе уже исчерпал и теперь, похоже, изводил Ая из принципа) – А вы сами раньше нечто подобное встречали?  
– Начнем с того, парень, – начал Вокс, – что ты на моей памяти вообще первый и единственный выживший, кого выловили из озера отходов. Так что я бы на твоем месте ничему не удивлялся.  
– Ну спасибо, – Ай заметил в руках у доктора Касукабе длинный тонкий зонд и резко отодвинулся вместе со стулом. – Доктор, моя задница сто процентов не даст вам ответа, что не так с моей головой!  
– Всестороннее исследование организма лучше всего поможет найти разгадку нашего феномена! – парировал Касукабе.  
– Тем не менее дьяволовидную опухоль вы мне вставляли в голову, а не в задницу! – Ай отодвинулся еще немного.  
– Резонно, – признал Касукабе. – Когда там твои охотники явятся?  
– Уже скоро должны, – Ай покосился на часы: до назначенного времени и вправду оставалось меньше получаса. 

Охотники ввалились громкие и яркие. Всю команду Нетс Ай по именам никогда не знал, пусть лица и примелькались: вот тонкая высокая девица со змеиной улыбкой, вот громадный толстяк, дожёвывающий что-то на ходу, гибкие сестры-двойняшки с грацией хищных кошек и чёрными, как угли, глазами. Последним вошел ничем не примечательный светловолосый парень, с которого взгляд соскальзывал, как намыленный.  
– Доктор Касукабе, доктор Вокс, – приветственно кивнула Нетс. – Ай, уговор в силе?  
– В силе, – подтвердил Ай, мимолетно покосившись на Вокса. – Только вас и жду. Пойдем.

Почему-то смотреть, как охотники осторожно перебирают запасы в кладовке, было… не сказать, что приятно, но при виде восхищенных лиц невесть откуда взялась гордость за больничные запасы, пусть даже в сборе этих сокровищ никакой заслуги Ая Колмана не было. Да и гордиться-то ему было нечем.  
– Состояние рабочее? – коротко поинтересовалась Нетс, вскидывая к плечу тот самый волшебный арбалет. Ай молча указал на дверь в конце коридора:  
– Болт так и не смог достать. А потом он испарился.  
– Хорошая вещь, – одобрительно заметила одна из близняшек.  
– Просто замечательная, особенно когда не надо объяснять Воксу, почему в двери стало на одну дырку больше, – не сдержался Ай. Охотники дружно рассмеялись.

Несмотря на легкость атмосферы, несмотря на шутки, Ай чувствовал, как внутри холодком расползается страх. Да, Нетс и её девочки – очень хороши, да они прикончили внушающее уважение число магов, но… Но, что если им в очередной раз им просто не повезет? Каждый маг умеет что-то свое, дым в руках у каждого становится уникальным явлением, пусть его хозяин и повторяет каждый раз одни и те же манипуляции, и только дьяволу известно, каким именно умением будет обладать маг, встреченный на пути.  
Сквозняк дёрнул дверь на петлях и её тень качнулась, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
– Нервничаешь? – тут же среагировала Нетс. Ай почесал шею. Врать смысла не было, и он кивнул. Нетс кивнула в ответ так, словно и не ждала ничего другого. – Правильно делаешь. Давать страху ослепить себя – верный путь к смерти, но и забыть, что каждый маг может вынуть из нас кишки и развесить по домам – тоже.

Ая передёрнуло. Нетс хмыкнула и принялась объяснять толстяку, что, к сожалению, нет, всё содержимое кладовой на себе унести не удастся. Ну знаешь ли, есть такая эфемерная вещь – совесть! Ай наблюдал за всем этим с умеренным интересом: девочки втроём азартно обсуждали здоровенный чёрный нож со странной рукоятью, почти благоговейно передавая из рук в руки, но взять его никто не решился. Бледный парень с самого начала, как взял биту с торчащими гвоздями, так и встал у стены; Нетс ещё разок повертела в руках арбалет и повернулась к Аю:  
– Мы правда можем забрать, что глянулось?  
– Правда.  
– Ну спасибо, – она широко улыбнулась. – Я, хоть и догадывалась, что у вас тут за годы тот еще арсенал накопился, но чтобы такое обилие… Спасибо!  
– Не за что. Не в последнюю очередь о своей шкуре забочусь.  
– В разумном эгоизме всегда найдётся доля помощи ближнему, – Нетс весело улыбнулась. – Полезному тебе ближнему, разумеется. А теперь – к делу!  
Главная охотница звонко постучала костяшками пальцев по двери, привлекая общее внимание.

– Итак, сегодня ночью я собираюсь вести нас в трущобы около Пустого Двора. В последнее время люди часто жалуются, что это место облюбовал паршивый маг, который превращает людей в кошек. Покажем ублюдку, что нечего портить жизнь в нашей Дыре! Они же так скоро превратят Дыру в помойку!

Остальные закивали с самыми серьёзными лицами. Ай поднял руку:  
– Что-нибудь ещё известно?  
– Не перебивай, – тем не менее на лице Нетс мелькнуло одобрение. – Высокий, носит маску, похожую на голову кота. Предположительно, женщина.  
– А есть разница, мужчина или женщина? Всё равно они все маги.  
– Разумеется, есть, – Нетс сладко улыбнулась. – Мужчину можно вывести из строя хорошим ударом по яйцам.  
Ай на миг ощутил тень сочувствия к магам-мужчинам, попавшимся под тяжёлый ботинок Нетс. При всем его огромном неприятии магов, трудно было не испытать на миг ноту сугубо мужской солидарности.  
Пустой Двор в Дыре не любили. То ли его хозяин умер, то ли наследница сбежала, история была тёмная. И слава о нём шла такая же тёмная: спрятанный в глубине дворов и улиц квадратный кусок земли, поросший чахлой травой, просто-таки стягивал на себя всевозможные неприятности и жуткие истории. Если подумать, не было совершенно ничего удивительного в том, что пришлый маг облюбовал для своих тренировок именно это местечко. Ай вздохнул, обходя подозрительно тёмную лужу на брусчатке.  
Даже дома вокруг Пустого Двора дышали чем-то недобрым: потемневшая от времени облицовочная плитка с потёками и слепо взирающие пустые глазницы выбитых окон поселяли внутри смутное беспокойство. В нос ударяли с детства знакомые каждому жителю Дыры запахи: запах влажной земли и подвальной плесени, запах сырой штукатурки, примешивающиеся к ним время от времени запахи помойки, блевотины, дохлой кошки и воняющего туалета. Но тут даже привычные запахи складывались в особенный, ни на что не похожий запах Пустого Двора. Пустой Двор пах особенно: заброшенностью, мертвой травой и отчаянием.  
И кровью.  
– Рассредотачиваемся, каждый находит укрытие и ждёт, – приказала Нетс из-под капюшона. – Мелочь, идёшь со мной.  
Ай послушно запрыгнул на низкую пристройку вслед за ней, нырнул за гнилую дверь, обдавшую запахами трухи и грибов и устройся на полу рядом с женщиной.  
– А если мага сегодня не будет?  
– Будет, – лицо Нетс спрятала за куском непрозрачной материи, но светлые глаза горели азартом битвы. – Будет, паскуда, он каждые три дня как по расписанию сюда шляется.  
Ай кивнул и сполз на затоптанный пол. Отступивший было мандраж принялся за него с новой силой.  
– Мелочь, не спи, – Нетс легонько ткнула его ногой. – Лучше поговорим, а то накрутишь себя до полусумасшествия.  
Ай только кивнул и вытер о штаны ставшие вдруг мокрыми ладони. Он и хотел бы сказать, что все нормально, что не о чем беспокоиться, да только вот все потроха застыли в животе ледяным комом.  
– Страшно, – тихо признался он.  
– Я знаю, – охотница оперлась на прогнивший подоконник. – Всем страшно. Помни главное: мы охотники, а они добыча. Опасная, зубастая, которая нас самих может пустить на фарш, но все же – добыча. Это наш город. Они тут незваные гости, к тому же невоспитанные настолько, что позволяют себе вести себя… ну ты знаешь, как обычно ведут себя маги в Дыре. Мы в своем праве прогнать их вон и убить, потому что мы хотим жить. И не просто существовать, а жить без страха, каждый миг опасаясь, что выскользнет из-за двери очередной поганец в маске. Хех, вот бы кто нашел способ убить каждую сволочь, которая приперлась сюда, а?

Ай отчаянно зажмурился: эхом на слова охотницы отозвалась та дикая чёрная ненависть, почти обжигая изнутри. Наперекор собственным чувствам, Ай с неимоверным трудом заставил себя покачать головой:  
– Зачем убивать? Куда лучше было бы разобраться, как работает их сила, и подчинить её себе. Если все смогут делать дым, то никто не станет выше других.  
– Хах, тогда все начнут спорить, у кого дыма больше. Или доказывать, почему дым от рождения лучше приобретенного. Как будто ты не знаешь, как это работает?  
Ай пожал плечами. Эти слова его не убедили, зато ненависть внутри притихла. Уже хорошо. Нетс глянула в окно.  
– Темнеет. Уже скоро.  
Арбалет, словно сам собой, переместился из-за спины к ней в руки. Ай поднялся на ноги и сжал нож под курткой. Конечно, Нетс по дороге сюда несколько раз настойчиво напомнила, ради чего он тут, и предупредила, чтобы в бой не лез, но всё равно с холодной сталью в руке было спокойнее.  
– Видишь что-нибудь? – шепотом спросил Ай. Нетс отрицательно качнула головой.

Разговор больше не клеился, потянулись последние минуты мучительного ожидания. Ай вдруг подумал, что смешно получится, если пунктуальный, по словам Нетс, маг вдруг опоздает, и тут же мысленно себя обругал – вот еще чего не хватало! Ждать было не только нервно, но и чисто физически неприятно: холодная липкая сырость забивалась под куртку и штаны, к запаху плесени и гнили никак не получалось привыкнуть, а он, как назло, становился все более назойливым и раздражающим. Да и бетонная стена мерзко холодила плечо, которым Ай прислонился. К тому же вымерший заброшенный дом выглядел весьма жутко. Здесь бродили забытые шёпоты, здесь вовсю гуляли сквозняки, которые неприятно касались щёк и ушей. Наконец, полы и двери постоянно поскрипывали так, будто по дому кто-то ходил.  
– Дьяволов Пустой Двор, – пробурчала Нетс, прикладываясь к фляжке. – Холодно, как в могиле. И сыро, как в ней же!  
Ай хихикнул. Нетс кисло глянула в ответ и протянула фляжку:  
– Глотни. Уже синий весь.  
– Да?.. Странно, холода не чувствую, – Ай недоверчиво потрогал себя за ухо (вправду холодное) и взял фляжку. – Тьфу! Вы что, у Вокса спирта выпросили?!  
– Лучше! Тройная фильтрация, экологически чистый продукт без примесей. Это моя дорогая Фирс у себя в подвале сама гонит. А потом еще месяц настаивает на ароматных травах, чувствуешь, необычный букет послевкусия?  
Ай не чувствовал ничего. По его внутренним ощущениям все вкусовые рецепторы во рту сгорели в пепел. А в желудке вообще поселился маленький, но очень злой костерок, жаром которого обожгло и щёки тоже. Нетс, посмеиваясь, отхлебнула снова. Ай прокашлялся и демонстративно отступил на шажок.  
– Ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь, – всё так же посмеиваясь, Нетс повесила фляжку на пояс.  
– За то, что ты привела в соответствие внутреннее и внешнее? – самым вежливым тоном поинтересовался Ай, указав на один из шрамов от ожогов. – Я будто горячих углей наелся!

Нетс явно хотела что-то ответить, но воздух вдруг прорезал тонкий, высокий крик, переходящий в нечеловеческий вой.  
– Явился, сука. Сиди тут! 

Охотница на магов перемахнула через подоконник, спрыгивая на крышу пристройки. Уже знакомо щёлкнул взводимый арбалет и взвизгнула тетива. Второй крик разорвал тишину Пустого Двора.

Ну и разумеется, последующие события просто обязаны были пойти не по плану. Маг закричал ещё громче, истекая кровью вперемешку с дымом, и в самый последний момент неловко покачнулся, отчего второй болт прошёл над его плечом. Еще двое охотников выскочили из засады, отрезая магу путь к открытой двери. Тот быстро огляделся.  
И сделал единственное, что могло спасти ему жизнь – метнулся внутрь здания. До Ая донёсся топот ног и вдруг всё резко стихло. Охотники рванули следом.

– Это засада! – крикнул Ай им в спины, и взвыл сам: жилистая крепкая рука схватила его за горло, заставляя от неожиданности заткнуться.  
Маг и правда оказался чародейкой. В плече у неё крепко засел болт, она умудрилась потерять маску, и Ай видел её расширенные от невыносимой боли зрачки и растрёпанные рыжеватые волосы, слипшиеся от пота в сосульки.  
– Отстань, сука! – Ай от души дал ей пальцами в глаз и мгновенно получил целый залп дыма в лицо.  
“Ну все, допрыгался…» – только и успел подумать он. Но когда дым рассеялся, ничего не произошло. Чародейка безмолвно смотрела на него и зрачки в её глазах жутко подрагивали, то расширяясь, то сжимаясь. Болт в плече истаял, и кровь брызнула чуть ли не фонтаном, стекая по рукаву, груди и капая на пол. Ай отстранённо подумал, что охотница Нетс даже, не прикончив сразу, все равно бьёт наповал – явно пробила чародейке артерию.  
– Чудовище, – хрипло выдохнула чародейка, побелела, как полотно, и осела на пол. 

Большой охотник вбежал в коридор и тут же перекатился, уворачиваясь от дыма. Которого не было.  
– Молодец, мелочь, – одобряюще сказал он, подходя ближе и бесцеремонно заглядывая мёртвой чародейке под веко. – Добил-таки, не забоялся!  
Ай заторможено кивнул.

 _Почему “чудовище»?_  
_Почему магический дым никак не подействовал?!_  
_Что ещё изменилось в нём от купания в распроклятом озере?_

– Надо поспешить и отнести труп доктору, – Ай Колман приказал себе отмереть и собраться. – Из наших кому-нибудь помощь нужна?  
– Аэ попала под дым, – большой охотник одной рукой подхватил мёртвую чародейку и закинул на плечо. – Ты ничем не поможешь, но Воксу мы её покажем. И Эр споткнулся и разбил лоб об дверь.  
– Ну, вот с этим я как раз справлюсь, – Ай усмехнулся. – Чиню Эра и выдвигаемся!

Охотники собрались под небом Пустого Двора. Нетс устроила арбалет за спиной и вытянула длинные ноги, которую из близняшек зовут Аэ – определить теперь не составляло никакого труда: девушка обросла чёрной шерстью и сидела с самым независимым видом. Только пушистый хвост, словно отделённый от хозяйки, взлетал то над её правым плечом, то над левым. Эр сидел, прижав ко лбу длинную тряпку.  
– Наш Эр – герой-любовник, на него уже и двери кидаются, – прокомментировала высокая девица.  
– Да так кидаются, что аж отбиваться приходится! – хохотнул толстяк.  
– Идите в маговские задницы, – беззлобно пробурчал Эр. – Мелочь, посмотри, сильно я стукнулся?  
Ай только глубоко вздохнул, принимаясь за дело. Вечные тучи чуть-чуть разошлись, показывая кусочек голубого неба над головой, на душе было благостно: вот и первый маг. И все охотники выжили, даже попавшая в дым Аэ пострадала не слишком сильно.  
Настроение тут же упало снова. Почему же всё-таки дым не подействовал на него самого? Об этом точно стоило рассказать Касукабе, может быть отлично разбирающийся в магах доктор что-то подскажет?

– С первой вылазки и уже с добычей? – ухмыльнулся Касукабе. – Тащите сюда, сейчас упакую и вами займусь.  
– А?.. – заикнулась Аэ.  
– Аэ, вам прямо сейчас помощь не понадобится, а вот труп, пока я с вами разбираюсь, может и испортиться. Кстати, Эр, а вам эта чародейка лоб просто в драке рассадила, или вы к ней клеиться пытались?  
– Он воспылал чувствами к двери, – хмыкнула Нетс.  
– Да ну вас.  
Вскоре охотники были осмотрены, перевязаны, почищены от дыма и накормлены. Персонально Аэ выдали адскую жижу для сведения шерсти, а вот убирать хвост она пока отказалась: решила проверить ощущения и посмотреть какие преимущества он подарит в повседневной жизни. Едва последний из них ушел, Касукабе развернулся к Аю, по лицу доктора было ясно, как день, что разговор предстоит весьма серьезный.  
– Ну что, Ай, – Касукабе поманил его в курилку и вытянул сигарету из пачки. – Рассказывай.  
Ай жестом попросил и себе, прикурил от сигареты доктора и глубоко затянулся. Помолчал, собираясь с духом.  
– Дым этой чародейки на меня не подействовал.  
– Уверен?  
– Она мне прямо в лицо его выдохнула. Так что никакой ошибки быть не может.  
– Охуеть, – только и сказал ошеломлённо Касукабе. Его очки азартно блеснули. – Это надо исследовать!  
Ай содрогнулся.

— Весьма любопытно. Как бы не оказалось, что ты у нас теперь способен нейтрализовывать магию, — заключил Касукабе после длительного тщательного и воистину всестороннего обследования.  
— Было бы до чёртиков обидно, — отозвался Ай, поспешно натягивая штаны. И отчаянно вздохнул. — Я ведь просто хотел стать магом, а не… магоотменятелем.  
— Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но отмена магии — тоже магия.  
— Доктор, но я не маг! У меня не получается создавать дым!

Касукабе не ответил. Да Ай ответа и не ждал. Он собрался, натянул одежду и подумал, что неплохо бы заглянуть в “Рьяного Таракана» и купить дедушке бутылку забористого фирменного самогона Фирс, а то как очнулся, всё бегал по делам, а про единственного родного человека даже не вспомнил. Стыдно.

Дорога до бара промелькнула быстро. Как и всегда вечером, тут набилось довольно много разношёрстной публики. В основном столы были заняты охотниками, но сидело и несколько могильщиков и очень мрачный (и в равной мере пьяный) библиотекарь с Третьей Улицы, и даже красивая, как нежный цветок лилии, младшая сестра Фирс, к которой даже самые пьяные завсегдатаи обращались исключительно учтиво и непременно на “Вы”.  
— Привет, Фирс, — Ай помахал хозяйке. — Можно тебя на минуту?  
— Ай Колман! Пережил охоту и сразу в бар? — широко улыбнулась хозяйка. — Моя дорогая Нетс уже всё рассказала. С первой кровью, парень.  
— В бар, но не за этим, — Ай понизил голос и жестом попросил хозяйку нагнуться. — Фирс угостила меня твоим особенным фирменным самогоном. Поделишься бутылочкой? За йены разумеется. Мне бы деда порадовать — и что я выжил, и что мага пришиб.  
— Вообще, я его продаю исключительно своим, — Фирс оценивающе смерила Ая взглядом. — Но для тебя так и быть сделаю исключение. Никому ни словечка, усёк? Это искусство для души, а не на продажу!  
Ай понятливо кивнул, расплатился и спрятал неприметную бутылку за пазуху. Заодно на пути домой купил еды и хороших жареных пельменей в какой-то новой забегаловке.

Стоя перед дверью родного дома, он вдруг понял, что робеет постучать. Будто ему — такому — не стоило появляться на пороге вообще. Ну что за глупость! Дедушка наверняка очень расстроился, узнав, что Ай едва ли не погиб. Ведь доктор Касукабе точно сообщил деду Ая, что произошло. Не мог не сообщить, не нужно было даже спрашивать, чтобы знать это.  
И теперь старый Фрэнк Колман будет чертовски рад, что единственный внук вернулся домой.

Ай трижды ударил кулаком в дверь и толкнул её — дед все равно запирался редко.  
— Привед, дед… Я дома.  
— Ай! — дед поспешно выехал из своей комнаты, такой маленький и сгорбленный в своем инвалидном кресле. — Доктор мне говорил, что ты умер!  
— Дед… — Ай опустился на колени и крепко обнял старика. В глазах защипало. — Нет, я живой! Потрепало правда, ну ты сам видишь. Но я живой, доктор Касукабе меня спас. Вот.

Слова позорно растерялись, и Ай, не выдержав, всхлипнул. Болван себялюбивый! Гонялся за своими мечтами и планами, даже на мага поохотиться успел, а единственному любимому деду на глаза показаться не догадался!

— Дед, я вкусного купил и выпить, — Ай напоследок стиснул деда в объятиях и выпустил. — Давай посидим? Расскажешь, как всё было, пока я валялся без сознания. И это, ты сам-то тут как?  
— Дурень, — дед неожиданно заплакал. Ая захлестнула острая беспомощность.  
— Дед, ну ты чего? Дед…

Ай не знал, как вести себя. Он чувствовал себя младенцем, совершенно не способным унять чудовищное горе взрослого человека. Он бестолково топтался рядом, осторожно примостил руку на плечо деду. Всё было неправильно, просто до невозможности не правильно! Не должно было быть таким! Не должен старый Фрэнк Колман так плакать! Ай сообразил опуститься рядом и снова обнял его, не зная, что ещё возможно сделать. Беззвучный плачь сотрясал слабое тело старика.

— Дедушка, не плачь, пожалуйста, всё хорошо, всё обошлось. Я тут, рядом. Я живой, чувствую себя хорошо, а лицо и волосы мне доктор поправит, мы уже договорились. И будем жить, как раньше: ты да я! Разве не здорово? Ну дед, ну…

Ай осекся и безнадежно замолчал. Дед то тыкался лицом в плечо, то дряхлыми дрожащими руками сгребал его в объятия, то отстранялся и нежным неверящим взглядом жадно смотрел на Ая. 

А потом влепил звонкий подзатыльник, да такой, что искры из глаз посыпались.

— За что?! — возмутился Ай.  
— Дурень, какие продукты и выпивка?! — рявкнул Фрэнк. — Домой первым делом надо было бежать, я уже помянуть тебя, балбеса, успел! А посмотрите-ка на него, живой! И чего это ты там такого приволок?

У Ая скала с плеч упала и он облегченно выдохнул: дед снова стал собою прежним. Любимым ворчливым старым мудилой. Который очень ценил хорошую выпивку и любил вкусно поесть, а пока мог ходить — еще и побуянить.

— Плохо мне, дед, — признался Ай, механически гладя себя по одному из свежих шрамов на руке. — Эта вонь из озера, она будто прилипла ко мне. Я уже и вымылся, и сменил одежду, и еще раз вымылся, но она меня преследует. Я, как губка — весь пропитался грязью.  
— Это всё потому, что ты недостаточно выпил, — заявил дед, и снова разлил самогон по стаканам. Стакана с третьего Ай даже начал чувствовать в этом пойле какой-то признак вкуса. С пятого — вонь немного отступила.

А потом он понял, что глаза закрываются сами собой и решил на минуточку примостить голову на согнутые руки.

_Ему снилось, как он бредет по улицам города вдоль загаженной реки Арк, вдоль сточных каналов, вдоль труб, пронизывающих город не хуже кровеносных сосудов. Резкая едкая вонь отходов неотступно преследовала его, Ай Колман пытался закрыть лицо рукавом, но глаза всё равно не переставали слезиться, а в носу отчаянно свербило.  
Сейчас ему ясно открылось, насколько же огромным был город. Ай бродил, бродил, бродил по нему, а городу всё не было конца и края. От горизонта и до горизонта простиралось скопище зданий, которые Ай даже не узнавал. Казалось, что город — это весь мир и есть._

_И вместо сердца у мира была дыра._

_Разлом в земле, заполненной дрянью, которая копилась годами, веками и тысячелетиями. А может и больше. Может она появилась здесь первой, намного раньше людей? Круглая яма, от которой крестом расходились несколько трещин. Маслянистая черная жижа вместо воды гипнотически рябила и пузырилась, так что Ай с трудом мог оторвать глаза. Он чувствовал неизъяснимое родство с озером дряни, он чувствовал себя его частью, отпрыском._

_“Нет, — прошептал Ай. — НЕТ! Я же человек! Я не хочу...”_

_Я не хочу быть магобоем-охотником!_

_Я же всегда хотел быть магом! Я хотел сбежать из Дыры! Из этого проклятого и забытого места, а теперь я пропитался Дырою насквозь!_

_Озеро взбурлило так, словно в него сунули невидимый здоровенный кипятильник. Черная жижа пузырилась и закрутилась воронкой, как вода в чашке, которую слишком сильно и нетерпеливо мешают._

_Что-то смотрело на Ая глазами озера._

— Эй, внук! — Ая чувствительно встряхнули за плечи. — Ты там жив вообще? Во сне так заорал, я было подумал, что тебя режут...или насилуют!  
— Озеро снилось… — ни словом не соврал Ай. Голова отчаянно болела, а всё тело морозило. — Ох, дед, плохо мне.  
— Так это, — старик хитро кивнул на диван с синеньким пледом. — Может, не пойдешь сегодня никуда, а отоспишься?  
— А может, я вчера изрядно набрался, и теперь мне просто жизненно необходимо хорошее антипохмельное средство, — фыркнул Ай и охнул, прижимая прохладную ладонь к гудящему лбу. — Нет, дед, я дойду всё-таки до дока. Похмелье там или не похмелье, а всё же на работе показаться стоит.  
— Работой это было бы, если бы тебе платили, — отрезал дед.  
— Я добровольный помощник! — Ай со стоном встал. Одежда после сна на столе была изрядно помятой, но все же выглядела терпимо, особенно в рамках здешней моды. Ну ещё бы, с его-то нынешним лицом он может вырядиться в любые лохмотья, и сойдет!

В любом случае, у Ая были обширные планы. Множество планов. И он не собирался какой-то там головной боли позволить свести их на нет!

Доктор Касукабе сказал, что для осуществления планов Ая понадобится мёртвых магов штук восемь. Один уже есть, осталось семь. Итак, какое-то время предстоит поработать на благо Дыры чистильщиком, охотясь на магов. Нетс и ее девочки дали согласие и уже взяли аванс, значит об этой части можно не беспокоиться: Ай не так уж хорошо знал Нетс лично, но люди всегда отзывались о ней, как о человеке честном и соблюдающем уговоры. Но проблема стояла в другом: рисковать шкурой не хотелось совершенно, а магов, которых надо было изловить… Семь малов — это только сухими бумажными строчками мало, а на деле это много.

Но Ай в целом был спокоен: пусть это опасно, пусть. В кои-то веки, он видел и свою цель, и путь к ее свершению.

Семь магов.

Семь трупов.

Семь дьяволовидных органов.

И одна очень рискованная операция.

Ай, кажется, теперь понимал, что чувствует азартный игрок в угаре игры, когда ставит на кон всё.

Или он умрет, или он станет магом: третьего не дано. И, если все получится, то он сможет жить в мире магов! Закончится это жалкое выживание в Дыре, начнется настоящая жизнь, полная и яркая! Желанная!

**_Можно будет подобраться к проклятым магам так близко, ближе просто некуда. Жить среди них, в их домах, есть их пищу, носить их одежду, словно он один из них. А потом нанести смертельный сокрушающий всех удар._ **

Ай испуганно затряс головой. Да, ему приходилось убивать, руководствуясь сугубо самозащитой. Ему приходилось убивать на охоте. Но он никогда не желал истребить всех, никогда не хотел бить в спины, и уж тем более, он не хотел приходить в мир магов только ради того, чтобы убивать! Что же изменило в нем проклятое озеро?!

Запах сточных вод вдруг показался невыносимо удушающим.

Ай шёл вдоль реки Арк, мимо гигантский труб с пенящейся сточной водой, мимо домов простых горожан, мимо баров, забегаловок с кричащими названиями, мимо кафешек и магазинчиков, сам не зная куда. Собственное тело казалось тяжелым и непослушным, в добавок ко всему от запаха кружилась голова. Так пахли сточные воды, так пахло озеро отходов, так пахли мерзотные чёрные дожди, от которых маги падали без сил с отвратительной головной болью. Доктор, похоже и в этот раз оказался прав, предположив, что Ай превратился в магобойца. Магия на него не подействовала, и всё в нём настолько сильно пропиталось духом этого злого города, что, наверное, любого мага от этой вони стошнит.

Вдруг Ай понял, что он идёт дорогой из сна, и ему стало до дрожи страшно. 

Что если, дойдя до озера, он вдруг узнает какое-то омерзительное откровение? 

Что если от этого знания он больше не сможет жить как прежде?

Он заставил себя собраться. Даже если он что-то и узнает, кто сказал, что это непременно поставит крест на прежней жизни? Может быть он, наоборот, узнает причину головных болей и непонятных вспышек ненависти, и они с доктором Касукабе непременно разберутся, как справиться с этими симптомами. Может быть, получится всё исправить, и тогда он вернет себе лицо, он получит магию, и всё будет хорошо. 

Ай замер в нерешительности. Он ненавидел настоящее, так как не мог понять, что происходит вокруг. Он ненавидел не понимать. А происходила совершенно необъяснимая дьявольщина, которая оставляла ощущение тяжелого, мутного больного сна. Он разозлился. Хорошо! Раз вся непонятная происходящая хрень завязана на озеро, может быть в нём и искать ответы?

Он резко остановился, свернул в узкий переулок и поспешил к озеру самой короткой дорогой. 

Озеро было таким же, как и всегда: чёрным, маслянистым с резким отвратительным запахом то ли нефти, то ли гниения, то ли разложения. А может, и всего этого в совокупности. Из глубины на поверхность то и дело всплывали и лопались пузыри, разбрызгивая мельчайшие капли гнусной жижи. Ай выжидательно уставился на озеро.

Ничего.

— Ну и? — зло спросил Ай, чувствуя себя необычайным идиотом. 

Ничего не произошло. Ай кинул в озеро щепку и выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
— Дурак я. Напридумывал невесть чего. Это просто посттравматическое расстройство, вызванное тем, что я чуть было не утонул. Ты же обычная лужа помоев, ха-ха-ха! — Ай плюнул в чёрную бездну. — Разумеется, ты не можешь ни звать меня, ни дать мне какое-то откровение, я просто дурачок, ударенный по голове. Не бывает никаких истин в грязи!

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь от озера. Почему-то он чувствовал себя обманутым. Несмотря на всю свою глупость и невнятную мистичность история о том, что этот город пустил в нём корни через озеро была… по-своему красивой. Жуткой, омерзительной, крушащей все его планы, но как же хорошо она объясняла и странные сны, и вспышки ненависти, и почти раздающийся в голове чуждый голос. Да, она была куда более лестной, чем внезапное безумие. Сходить с ума Аю все-таки не хотелось, особенно памятуя о слухах, которые описывали госпиталь Дыры для умалишенных, как место исключительно паскудное. С отвратительнейшим отношением к пациентам, не менее отвратительной кормежкой и наводящей на грустные,но очевидные мысли статистикой смертности.

Ай мрачно обернулся через плечо, ожидая сам не зная чего, и так и замер. Озеро смотрело на него в ответ. Пузыри на поверхности вспучились тысячью глаз, и провожали его взглядом.

Вот тут нервы у Ая не выдержали: он в панике отшатнулся, заорал во всё горло и пустился бегом прочь от озера!

— Доктор, мне срочно нужно это перекурить! — он бесцеремонно выдернул из пальцев Касукабе пачку и зажигалку и глубоко затянулся. Руки дрожали.  
— Ай, что случилось? На тебя кто-то напал? — на лице доктора отразилось искреннее беспокойство.  
— Доктор Касукабе, — Ай зажмурился и признался. — Я схожу с ума.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Я разговаривал с озером.  
— Оно отвечало? — осторожно уточнил Касукабе, выщелкивая и себе сигарету из пачки.  
— Оно смотрело, — Ай безнадежно посмотрел на доктора. Касукабе заметно расслабился.  
— Успокойся, все с тобой в порядке. Ты же долго рядом с озером пробыл?  
— Нет, но… Я шел к нему вдоль реки.  
— Ну и вот. Надышался испарений, от них еще и не такое привидится. И вообще, Ай Колман, я для чего тебя спасал и согласился на твой эксперимент? Чтобы ты себя испарениями озера отходов травил? — Касукабе строго посмотрел на Ая поверх очков.  
— Извините… — Ай смутился. С этой точки зрения вышло и вправду не очень красиво. — Я буду вести себя осторожнее.  
— Вообще, ты уверен, что тебе стоит ходить с охотниками на магов? Тебя могут и добить.  
— Доктор, простите, но нет, я буду с ними ходить, — Ай на миг задумался. — Я оказался заброшен в мясорубку событий, и чувствую себя ужасно беспомощным. От меня самого никак не зависит мое восстановление от ядовитого озера…  
— Частично зависит, — перебил Касукабе. Ай кивнул, но сбить себя с мысли не дал.  
— Операцию мне будете делать вы, исследования тоже ваши. В общем, если я буду просто сидеть и ждать, я с ума сойду. Я хочу принимать участие в своей собственной судьбе и что-то решать! Хотя бы проследить за сбором трупов магов. Сидеть на месте и просто ждать, пока все принесут… невыносимо. Поэтому, я буду ходить с охотниками.  
Касукабе раздавил окурок в пепельнице.  
— Я уже это говорил, но повторю: будь осторожен.  
— Буду.

Ай затянулся и задумался. Маги в Дыру прибывали и отбывали регулярно, но как известно, когда ты постоянно натыкаешься на что-то или кого-то случайно, оно разом исчезнет с горизонта, когда понадобится по делу. Нужно было наладить еще канал информации помимо слухов и таинственных информаторов Нетс. Причин не доверять Нетс у него не было, к все же в таком важном деле, как становление магом, Ай хотел держать руку на пульсе событий. А где в городе собирается больше всего информации о магах и их нападениях?.. Ай замер, уставившись на окурки в пепельнице и наидушевнейше обругал себя идиотом — он все это время сидел задницей на золотой жиле, не понимая! Он же ассистент доктора, работающего в центральном госпитале Дыры для жертв магии! Просто записывать из жалоб пациентов, где именно на них напали и со временем у него будет лучшая и подробнейшая картотека магов, их талантов и тренировок. И надо перерыть уже имеющуюся картотеку заново. 

Ай принялся за работу со всей ответственностью. Добыл огромную, во всю стену, карту Дыры и кучу разноцветных флажков. И засел читать, вычитывать, сводить и каталогизировать. Маги же нечасто повторяются, особенно те, у кого странная и необычная магия, поэтому…

Он выискивал, какими способностями обладали маги, нападающие на людей, как они были опасны, где чаще всего появлялись. Блуждающих магов, шляющихся по всей Дыре было не так уж и много, многие держались знакомых мест. И теперь это обернется против них! Карта украсилась островками разноцветных флажков, блокнот Ая рос как на дрожжах, Вокс заглядывал в картотеку с выражением осторожного ужаса на лице: Ай конечно, и вправду приводил ее в порядок, но на карту они не договаривались.  
— Выглядишь, как шаблонный следователь, — хмыкнул как-то Касукабе, заглянув в картотеку и оценив испещренную флажками карту.  
— Зато удобно, — парировал Ай, и Касукабе ретировался.

Ай не просто каталогизировал магов, прибывающих в Дыру на тренировки — он выбирал подходящих жертв для своего возвышения. Нужны быи маги не слишком опасные, чтобы весь охотничий отряд не остался валяться на месте. 

Наконец, он пригласил Нетс.

— Это ты все сам нарыл? — она недоверчиво коснулась синенького флажка на карте.  
— У меня была крупнейшая картотека жертв магов, время и огромная мотивация, — Ай не без самодовольства ухмыльнулся. — Я хоть немного помог общему делу?  
— Еще как, — Нетс оседлала стул задом наперед и поставила локти на спинку. — Мелочь, есть предложение. Давай объединим информацияю? Я поделюсь тем, что нарыл ты, с моими информаторами и, если они найдут что-то интересное — передам тебе. Устроит?  
— Устроит, — не раздумывая кивнул Ай. — Мы оба в выигрыше.  
— Приятно работать с разумным человеком! — Нетс душевно хлопнула его по плечу и немедленно предложила отметить сотрудничество за бутылочкой в “Рьяном Таракане”.  
— Подожди немного, — Ай вынул из завала тонкую алую папку. — Сначала последний разговор о деле. В эту папку я отобрал магов класса “Ж”.  
— Прости-прости, какого класса?  
— “Жертва” — с самым невозмутимым видом отозвался Ай. — Мне нужны еще семь мертвых магов, и я не хочу, чтобы пострадала ты или твои девочки, поэтому я отдельно отобрал десять магов, которые подходят под следующие условия: появляются в Дыре регулярно, в одних и тех же местах, нападают на одиноких прохожих, избегая толп, и после нападения которых сравнительно легко выжить и сохранить более-менее свой облик, а не превратиться дьявол знает во что.

По картотеке поплыли медленные, весомые аплодисменты.  
— Браво, мистер Колман! Браво. Вот если бы все так подходили к своей работе как вы к вашей, жить было бы куда удобнее.  
— А теперь я расскажу немного о самых интересных нам потенциальных жертвах, может быть ты про них слышала, — Ай зашуршал бумагами в папке. — Итак, незнакомый маг номер первый, белая маска с кроличьими ушами. Выращивает на людях белую шерсть.  
— Фу.  
— Согласен, особенно, если вырастет в носоглотке. Хил, невысок, бегает медленно. Тренируется в районе третьего универмага, нападает по темноте на одиноких прохожих.  
— Все, знаю кто это, — Нетс кивнула. — Его зовут Эдзбас, и за его голову городским советом назначена награда. Так что, предлагаю назначит его целью номер один и патрулировать тот район поодиночке. Выковыряете с доком из него опухоль, а мы отволочем труп городскому совету.  
— Вообще-то сами трупы нам тоже нужны. Может, маску заберете? Маги ж по доброй воле с ними не расстаются.  
— Маску, свидетельство смерти от дока и протокол вскрытия, — постановали Нетс.  
— Это с доком сама договаривайся, но я вступлюсь.  
— Идет. Кто следующий?  
— Про следующую достоверно известно, что это дама с “вооооооот такими” формами, — Ай показал на себе. — Маска в форме двенадцатигранника с узорами. Магия — невезение, но у нее невысокий радиус, ты можешь подкараулить ее с твоим арбалетом и снять с ближайшей крыши. Ее дверь стабильно появляется на этой улице, она выскакивает, хватает жертву и утаскивает к себе. Потом выгоняет обратно.  
— Считай, что ее труп уже у вас в холодильнике. Я закурю?  
— Вот пепельница. Третий, четвертый, пятый и шестой ходят всегда компанией. Судя по всему редкие бездари, ни одного трупа.  
— Разберемся. У тебя там еще два листа?  
— Три. Про этого мага почти ничего не известно, — Ай положил перед нетс лист. — Он появился недавно, и неизвестно пока толком ни что он умеет, ни насколько опасен. У нас побывали две его жертвы, они были крайне напуганы и у обоих были отрезаны все мизинцы. Больше ничего. Поскольку оба нападения произошли в одном и том же месте у Пустого Двора, я внес его в список жертв.  
— Опять Пустой Двор! Медом им там что ли намазано? Кто там дальше?  
— Мелкие сошки. Даже магию почти не применяют, дерутся с подвыпившими компаниями.  
— Какая прелесть. Вот только пьяных драк мне в жизни и не хватало.  
— Кстати, о пьяных драках… — Ай ухмыльнулся. — Мы же все равно собирались в “Рьяного Таракана”. Давай соберем остальных и как следует помашем кулаками?  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Я свяжусь. Давай часов в шесть?  
— Ждите. 

Гулянка вышла что надо. Лиэ, девушка со змеиной улыбкой, метала на спор на ножи, сбивая ими с голов яблоки и пряники и наотрез отказывалась сбивать стаканы, здоровяк Орни Усадил близняшек себе на плечи и вещал, что они теперь самоходная штука-магобоец, Ай пил, ел и рассказывал забавные истории про магов, которых у него скопилось в избытке, Нетс и Фирс в какой-то момент исчезли, а потом вернулись очень довольные и румяные. 

Пока все вдруг разом не поняли, что тот самый момент пришел. Выпьют еще немного и отпор магам дать не получится.

— Пошли, — Нетс отхлебнула из маленькой бутылочки, скривилась и обвела всех совершенно трезвым взглядом. Фирс сочувственно погладила ее по голове. — Сегодня, девочки и мальчики, у нас будет добыча. 

Не пришлось даже особенно стараться — маги-драчуны сами их нашли, сами напали, и так и остались бы лежать в темном переулке, если бы их трупы не были нужны. Бесполезная падаль, как сказала Нетс. Хоть после смерти от них какой-то толк выйдет.

Папка Ая делала свое дело. Трупы копились. Еще пятерых магов они собрали не без труда, но зато без потерь. Даму с формами, что неожиданно, убил не меткий выстрел Нетс, а стилет Лиэ: чародейка не ожидала, что добыча окажется с зубами.

Маг, на которого у Ая не было сведений заставил их побегать. Сначала Нетс трясла своих информаторов на предмет хоть каких-то сведений о нем, но говорили разное. потом догадались искать его по оружию и схватились за головы: он оказался на редкость деятельным и активным гадом и бегал на самом деле по всей дыре. А магией его оказалось изменение внешности. Он менял лица и образы с виртуозным мастерством, он оказался вдобавок первоклассным актером, и его притворные образы невозможно было отличить от настоящих. Он сам устроил охоту на своих охотников: доставщик еды, принеся Орни пиццу вдруг знакомо оскалился и полоснул ножом, кто-то в толпе оставил длинный порез на юбке Лиэ, кто-то по крышами четыре квартала гнался за Нетс, пока она не смогла оторваться. Близняшки и вовсе боялись идти к себе домой, чтобы не привести охотника к старенькой маме и брату-младенцу, и ютились по друзьям и гостиницам. Разве что только Эр был таким же беззаботным долбоебом, как и всегда: флиртовал с девочками, ночевал, где придется и шатался вне охот, где попало.

Маг был дьявольски хорош, дьявольски же самоуверен, и именно это его и сгубило: он играл с охотниками как кошка с полупридушенной мышью и не думал, что мышь может сбежать. Или что у нее могли бы оказаться ядовитые зубы. Это был великолепный заговор, великолепный замысел и великолепное исполнение.

Близняшки заманили его в Пустой Двор, где меткий выстрел Нетс поконичл с ним, а потом его труп триумфально отволокли к доктору Касукабе и не менее триумфально отметили долгожданную и с трудом добытую победу.

А вот потом началась черная полоса. Мага с кроличьими ушами убили, но проклятый ублюдок умудрился, падая, раскроить себе башку об поребрик и повредить дьяволовидную опухоль. Потому стали попадаться какие-то очень уж сильные маги, от которых охотникам приходилось спасаться бегством, городской совет начал объявлять такие награды за головы, что гражданская сознательность в Дыре превысила все рамки здравого смысла: жадность гнала горожан убивать. 

— Ну охуеть теперь, — мрачно сказал Ай, сидя в “Рьяном таракане” с кружкой пива и сигаретой. — Вот что нам, честным охотникам делать, а, Фирс? На матерых магов лезть мы не самоубийцы, а мелочь всю повыбили.

Так бы и кляли они горькую судьбинушку, если бы через некоторое время не помог случай.

— Дядя охотник, — Ай удивленно замер. Маленькая девочка поймала его за штанину и смотрела пронзительно серыми глазами. — Вы ведь правда охотник?  
— Ну да. А что такое? — Ай присел на корточки.  
— Дядя охотник, пожалуйста, поймайте мага, который убил моего кота. Я очень вас прошу!  
— А ты уверена, что его убил маг? Дыра — чрезвычайно опасный город.  
— Да! — глаза девочки наполнились слезами. — Гёдза был хороший котик, он всегда находил дорогу домой, а потом он пропал. А потом его нашли! Мама с папой мне даже посмотреть на него не дали, закопали в углу двора, но я ночью подслушала, что они говорят, и они говорили, что это маг украл Гёдзу и убил. И они сказали, что он снял с Гёдзы шкуру и выпил всю кровь до последней капельки. 

Ай мысленно взвыл: вот только плачущего ребенка ему сейчас не хватало! 

— А твои мама и папа говорили, где они нашли Гёдзу?  
Он был уверен, что соплячка не ответит, но она неожиданно кивнула.  
— Да, я спросила. Они сказали, что это где-то на Пустом Дворе. И строго-настрого запретили мне туда ходить, потому что видели там очень много мёртвых птиц. Они сказали, что птицы умирают, когда болеют, и что если я буду трогать мёртвых птиц, я тоже заболею и умру. Дядя охотник… — девочка шмыгнула носом. — Убейте этого гадкого мага, чтобы он больше не крал котов!  
— Обязательно убью, — пообещал Ай. Неизвестно, насколько правду говорит малявка, но и пациенты доктора Касукабе последнее время то и дело шептались, что Пустой Двор стал еще гаже и опаснее, чем раньше. Пожалуй, стоило хотя бы проверить… Мало ли кто там засел?

А еще после разговора с соплячкой Аю жизненно требовалось выпить чего-нибудь горячительного.  
— Привет, — громко поздоровался Ай, обе женщины поспешно друг от друга отодвинулись. — Нетс, мне тут одна птичка на хвосте принесла, что в нашем старом недобром Пустом Дворе опять творится очередная дьявольщина.  
— Кто бы мог подумать! — на редкость ядовито отозвалась Нетс. — Чего там?  
— Говорят, люди и живность пропадают, местные старухи шабаш устраивают, мертвецы безголовые жонглируют горящими головешками, да и сам Двор найти не могут... В общем, если вы спросите меня, я с уверенностью скажу, что там засел какой-то козёл-маг и мутит разные тёмные делишки.  
— Типичный день Дыры, — Нетс закурила. — Тёмные делишки в Пустом Дворе; озеро отходов как воняло, так и воняет, маги в конец оборзели, а у меня — кончается пиво!  
— Так давай еще налью.  
— Это была метафора дерьмовой жизни.  
— О, — Фирс накрыла её ладонь своей. — Милая, успокойся.  
— Мне бы тоже пива. Для того, чтобы жизнь стала менее дерьмовой, — Ай невозмутимо уселся на стул рядом и выложил деньги. — Нетс, ты чего раскисла?  
— “Скучно и грустно, и некому руку подать в минуту душевной невзгоды…” — она оперлась локтями на стойку. — Не жизнь, а однотипная мешанина из событий. Всегда одно и то же! Сижу тут, пью, иду или убивать магов, или убивать время. А как же романтика? Поэзия? Полет души?  
— Я тебе больше не наливаю, — припечатала Фирс и отставила бутылку от Нетс подальше.  
— Да ну тебя, — Нетс вздохнула и одним долгим глотком осушила кружку. — Так, мелочь, что там у тебя? Сколько людей пропали?  
— Четверо. Одного потом нашли бредущим по улице с ободранным лицом, он плакал и рассказывал про хищную тьму в тенях, — Ай осекся и потёр лоб. Это ему что-то напомнило. — Еще до пропажи людей у кого-то исчезла кошка, дети нашли в переулках частично освежеванный трупик. И птицы постоянно дохнут, везде валяются.  
— Значит, за дело. Собираемся в три на постоянном месте. Притащи мне чего-нибудь горючего — если найдем там мертвечину, на месте и спалим.

Улочки, в сети которых запутался Пустой Двор, сегодня показались охотникам особенно тёмными и пустынными. Ай на миг вцепился в рукоять ножа, как талисман. Ему не нравилось, что происходило. Ему не нравились эти давящие сумерки посреди белого дня. Наконец, он замечал, что сама реальность вокруг... выцветает. Эти серые улицы никогда не были особенно яркими, но всё же даже тут присутствовали свои цвета: пёстрые рекламные листовки, упрямые травинки,удивительные в своём стремлении пробиться во всех уголках, мох, неровные пятна краски. Сейчас же почти всё окружение обезличилось до разных оттенков серого.

— Не нравится мне всё это. Какое-то всё слишком уж серое.

Ай с трудом смог не вздрогнуть — Эр будто только что его собственные мысли озвучил. В углах шевельнулись тени. Что-то мелькнуло на периферии глаза. Что-то зашепталось вокруг голосами, похожими на вой ветра в трубах, на шорохи ночных домов и на голоса забытых улиц. Наверху вдруг громко чирикнула птичка, и им под ноги упал маленький трупик с жёлтыми перьями на пузе. 

— Что за дьявольщина?.. — Нетс подняла ладонь, приказывая остановиться. — Об этом меня не предупреждали! Ай?  
— Мне самому ничего толком не сказали! — возмутился парень. — Но согласись, это может быть только маг!  
— Не знаю, — Нетс вскинула к плечу верный арбалет. Скорее всего маг, но я никогда не сталкивалась ни с чем подобным.

К ним отовсюду потянулась темнота. Сперва она казалась обычной густой переулочной тенью, но если всмотреться, в ней было видно нечто стонущее и неправильно-зловещее. Точно такое, как в воздухе Пустого Двора. Все краски вокруг истёрлись совсем, единственным ярким пятном остался трупик желтопузой птички, который всё так же лежал кверху лапками.

— Я, кажется, такое уже видел, — неуверенно сказал Ай, выставляя перед собой нож. — Давно, ещё в детстве.

Мертвая птичка бередила память, растравливала какую-то старую рану.

_«Мальчик»_

_«Глупый храбрый мальчик»_

Ай вспомнил. Сорванное лицо дядюшки Кри встало перед глазами как наяву: искаженное, бесформенное, кровоточащее. Тот самый теневой чародей. Вот это они влипли: он просто не представлял, что они, обычные люди, пусть и с оружием могут сделать этому кошмару во плоти! Тени зашептали громче, уже открыто подступая к существам из плоти и крови. Охотники испуганно сгрудились спина к спине, вскидывая оружие. Ай крепче сжал пальцы на рукояти ножа. Призрачный смешок прозвучал прямо над ухом, а потом тени в одном из переулков расступились. 

— Нас приглашают. Нужно идти, — сказал Ай. Голос дал петуха.  
— Уверен? — Нетс взвела арбалет.  
— Я знаю, что это за маг. Помню. Он повелевает хищными тенями и он ненавидит трусов... — Ай передернулся. — В детстве он меня отпустил, потому что ему понравилось, что я не побежал от страха, а вот нашему соседу он безжалостно сорвал лицо с черепа.  
— Значит, идём. Моё лицо мне нравится на его законном месте!

Ай двинулся было в переулок, но ладонь Нетс тяжело легла ему на плечо:  
— И куда это ты собрался? То, что против нас сумасшедший маг, который отрывает людям лица не означает, что тебе пришло время лезть поперёк командира. Или ты забыл наш обычный порядок? Первыми идут Эр и Аэ. 

Охотники привычно собрались в боевой порядок и двинулись вглубь переулка. Тени шептались, перебегали им дорогу, из них доносились смешки. Где-то в отдалении, с соседних улиц и переулков доносились крики и звуки раздираемой плоти. У Ая кровь стыла в жилах, но деваться было некуда: побегут и безумный маг и их пустит на фарш. Фантазия тут же подкинула образ освежеванной Нетс, и Ай тяжело, сквозь зубы выдохнул.  
— Ребят, — негромко сказала Нетс. — Перспективы откровенно дерьмовые и нам скорее всего пизда. Знайте: вы были прекрасной командой и для меня было честью сражаться против магов плечом к плечу с вами.

Охотники обменялись тревожными быстрыми взглядами, и вдруг не сговариваясь шагнули друг к другу и крепко обнялись.

— Ладно, не время для нежностей. Идём дальше.

Дальше они шли уже куда быстрее и беззаботнее: после слов Нетс напряжение отступило.

— Если мне еще кто-нибудь скажет, что это место не притягивает всю гадость в этом городе, я плюну в эту наглую рожу, — мрачно проворчала Нетс. Ай был всецело согласен. 

Ну разве могло в всей Дыре отыскаться место более подходящее для теневого мага, чем Пустой Двор?

— Смелые ребятишки. Но глупые, — Ая продрало холодом. В воспоминаниях голос мага звучал таким же свистящим шёпотом и был столь же призрачным, как и его магические тени. Сейчас слышался обычный хрипловатый женский альт. Обыденная вещь пугала куда страшнее. Ведьма сидела прямо на земле, изящно скрестив ноги. Маска чёрного стекла, гладкая, как яйцо скрывала её голову.

Ая передернуло: сколько же раз он видел её в кошмарах? Он, кажется, и одеяние её успел до последней складочки выучить!

Оказалось, что разбить детский кошмар довольно просто: Нетс взяла и резко всадила ведьме болт глубоко в грудь. Ведьма вскрикнула и осела.  
— Вот и стоило устраивать весь этот театр, — Нетс развернулась к выходу. — Орни, побудь грузчиком, унесём ведьму доку. Запомни, мелочь, если твой план с магий удастся, никогда не играй с врагами. Убивай сразу.

Но стоило Орни подойти ближе к мёртвой ведьме, как тени снова взбесились. Ведьма криво, словно вздёрнутая на леске шарнирная марионетка, поднялась на ноги. Из углов взбурлила кипящая чернота и хлестнула щупальцами совсем рядом с Аем. Нетс выхватила у Аэ канистру и широким веером выплеснула содержимое. В воздухе резко завоняло бензином.  
— Эр, огня!

Пламя полыхнуло столбом, тени завизжали, шарахаясь от пламени в темноту за спину ведьмы. Она стояла, склонив голову вбок.

Тут изломанная фигура неловко двинулась к команде охотников. Нетс только сплюнула.  
— И кого ты этим напугать хочешь, мразь?  
— Мои, — вместе с кровью выплюнула ведьма и тени выстрелили шипами. Нетс рефлекторно закрылась арбалетом, и из чудесного оружия тень играючи выломала ворот перезарядки. За спиной как-то слишком тонко вскрикнула одна из близняшек.

Тени закипели, забурлили на грани света и темноты и сомкнули круг. Они копошились, будто выводок пауков, тянули тысячи волосатых лапок и щупальцев. И свет уступал под их натиском, они шипели, бешено дёргались, но продвигались мелкими рывками: по сантиметру- два, но неизменно вперёд, вперёд, вперёд. Ай смотрел на это завороженный, не в силах шевельнуться, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Ведьма завыла. Орни выматерился, и разбил странное оцепенение.

Тени подползли ещё ближе, корчась от огня, сгорая, но неумолимо отвоёвывая у круга света сантиметр за сантиметром. Отсветы огня плясали в глазах Нетс и каплях крови на её лице. Она пошатнулась, уперлась грудью в приклад арбалета, взводя смертоносное оружие обеими руками. На её губах плясала пугающая безумная улыбка.  
— А теперь слушай меня, сука, — рычаг арбалета привычно щелкнул. — Никто не смеет трогать моих людей!

Болт прошил ведьме голову насквозь.

— Стой, что ты творишь! — ахнул Ай.  
— Извини уж, мелочь, — Нетс опёрлась на разбитый арбалет и потёрла лоб. — Но мои люди живыми мне нужны больше, чем эти поганцы целыми.  
Ай не нашелся, что возразить. И только целую вечность спустя тихо выдохнул:  
— Спасибо.  
— Да не за что, мелочь. Я за любого из вас впрягусь... Все целы?  
— Лиэ кожу со спины содрали, — младшая близняшка как раз помогала сестре перевязаться.  
— Но я могу идти, — раненая с трудом улыбнулась.  
— Тогда лучше поспешим срулить отсюда, — Нетс закинула на плечо арбалет.  
— Но давайте труп все-таки захватим? Я думаю, док разберется.  
— Орни, ты знаешь, что делать, — Нетс указала на труп.

Аю даже не было страшно. Спокойное предвкушение и готовность ко всему, что грядёт, переполняли его. Семь мертвых магов, развешенные каждый в отдельном холодильнике, ждали своего часа, а восьмой был в пути. Скоро доктор Касукабе всё сделает. Да и самому себе можно не врать: Аю хотелось не только получить магические способности, но и вернуть себе некогда симпатичное лицо. К изуродованной роже в зеркале он, конечно, уже привык и не шарахался, но всё равно она ему ни на грамм не нравилась. Скоро всё изменится. Скоро всё снова будет в порядке.

Скоро он станет магом, и будет жить в их мире как один из них. А потом, как освоится, можно будет забрать деда, Фрэнк Колман корячился на работе всю жизнь и заслужил хорошую сытую старость. Ай тихо улыбнулся своим мыслям. Только чуть подождать.

Только суметь пережить операцию! Доктор Касукакбе, конечно, давал ему хорошие шансы, но всегда что-то может пойти не так.

Охотники тихо болтали, радовались, что пережили встречу с таким сильным магом. Нетс пообещала проставиться в “Рьяном Таракане”, когда они придут туда от доктора, и Ай вдруг на миг ощутил себя очень одиноким, словно его объединяло с этими людьми только дело, и когда оно оказалось сделано, между ними снова встала прозрачная стена. Да какая разница? Если он станет магом, он больше их не увидит, если умрет — тем более. Переживать не о чем, не о чем волноваться, всё, что хоть как-то зависело от него он сделал, теперь оставалось только положиться на мастерство доктора Касукабе и ждать.

Все скоро закончится.

— Ай, это твой последний шанс передумать, — предупредил Касукабе. — Ты уверен?  
— Доктор, у меня было всё это время, чтобы передумать. Мой ответ не изменился. Да, я хочу этого. Да, я полагаюсь на вас, — Ай нервно поправил воротник.  
— Значит, мы сделаем это! — Доктор Касукабе широко и тепло улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда ему выпадал шанс от души поэкспериментировать на живых экспонатах. Ай только хмыкнул: некоторые вещи не менялись, и это было хорошо, потому как они были маяками спокойствия в бурно меняющемся мире.  
Даже если этот самый маяк спокойствия сам по себе был ебанутым по самое не могу.

— Последняя сигарета смертника?  
— А давайте! — Ай с удовольствием затянулся.

_Ай Колман тонул в озере отходов._

_Он опускался все ниже и ниже, но дна не было._

_Пропасть, которая потом стала озером отходов, когда-то его имела, но чёрные воды озера изменили всё._

_Вязкая чернота поглощала всё вокруг._

_Ая обуял ледяной ужас — а что, если он уже умер, и теперь так будет всегда, пока его сознание не погаснет, растворяясь в темноте и тишине? Он попытался закричать, замахал руками, но ничего не изменилось. Он не ощущал своего тела, не ощущал воду вокруг, да и своего крика не слышал. Только пустота и невесть откуда взявшееся знание, что он в озере отходов._

_Озеро отходов его теперь никогда не покинет, потому что он носит его с собой._

_Озеро отходов, которое было тут эоны лет._

_Озеро, вокруг которого вырос город, позже названный Дырой._

_**Озеро — это и есть Дыра.** _

_Все остальное вокруг просто носит это имя._

_Истинная Дыра — это чёрная бездна сточных вод, собравшихся из людей, из их жизни, из их мусора и помоев, из трупов мёртвых магов, движимая единственной силой. Вечной, неотступной, неудержимой и негасимой ненавистью к естественным врагам людей, к тем, кто все те же эоны лет были хозяевами жизни, кто не ставил людей ни во что, кто подпитывал эту ненависть постоянно и непрерывно._

_**Маги.** _

_Аю уже не стать магом, даже если всё получится, потому что Дыра пустила в нем корни, Дыра отравила его своим дыханием, Дыра пропитала его своим ядом, Дыра выбрала его своим эмиссаром._

_“Нет, не хочу, не хочу, не буду!”_

_**Ты сам хотел силы.** _

_Чернота схлынула, и теперь Ай стоял посреди бескрайней белой пустоты. Когда сияние чуть притихло, он увидел белоснежный зал без входов и выходов, чье ледяное совершенство нарушалось только одной деталью: полной черной жижи круглой пропастью, от которой крестом расходились трещины. Дырой._

_Ай подошел к пропасти, потому что ему некуда было бежать._

_Жижа вскипела, пошла разводами, ярко сверкнула, и вдруг Ай понял, что из пропасти на него смотрит исполинский глаз._

_“Я не хочу тебе служить”_

_**“Ты сам пришел ко мне. Тебе дозволено было уйти и унести в себе часть моей силы. Ты принесешь меня магам.”** _

_“Ну нет! Я хочу быть магом, а не ходячей бомбой!”_

_Реальность вокруг содрогнулась от громового хохота. Аю хотелось заплакать от беспомощности: вот он всю жизнь был игрушкой обстоятельств, игрушкой магов, а теперь и вовсе игрушка самой Дыры!_

_“Я не собираюсь тебе служить.”_

_**“Тебе достаточно быть. Все будет сделано.”** _

_Черные воды выплеснулись наружу, пятная белоснежный зал вокруг. Ай шарахнулся было, но тут же остановился — бежать тут все равно было некуда._

_Жижа поднималась. По щиколотки. По колено. Кончики пальцев на опущенных руках коснулись поверхности. По пояс. По грудь. По шею._

_Ай вытянулся на цыпочках, стараясь держать лицо над поверхностью, загреб руками, чтобы поплыть, но бесполезно: как тот маг, тонущий в настоящем озере, не мог удержаться на его поверхности, так и Ай Колман, человек из города-Дыры не мог плыть в скверне истинной Дыры. Ай закрыл глаза и, когда жижа накрыла его с головой, он почувствовал, как жаром перечеркнуло крест-накрест веки._

_Мерзость хлынула в горло._

_Тело начало растворяться._

_Только какая-то маленькая искра все еще продолжала осознавать себя в качестве Ая Колмана._

— Ну, вот и все, — доктор Касукабе устало привалился к дверному косяку. — Все, что мог, я сделал, теперь дело за тобой, Ай. 

Ай Колман не откликнулся.

Потянулись долгие дни между жизнью и смертью Ая. Он не умирал, но и не приходил в себя. Касукабе уже начал всерьез подозревать, что ничего не вышло, когда Ай вдруг сам встал и вышел в курилку.

— Ай? Тебе нельзя пока вставать, пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Ай Колман продолжал в упор смотреть на доктора ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Ты меня слышишь?

Ай медленно кивнул.

— Тогда, пойдем, — Касукабе подхватил Ая под локоть… и не смог сдвинуть с места, парень как прирос к месту. — Ай?  
— Мне нужно наружу.  
— Так, Ай, — Касукабе вздохнул. — Вот если с охотниками был совсем другой разговор, то сейчас я твой доктор, и я решаю, нужно тебе наружу или нет! И сейчас, единственное, что тебе нужно — хороший отдых и нормальное восстановление. Ты же не хочешь умереть, едва придя в себя.  
— Мне нужно наружу.

Касукабе плюнул на всё, и попросту подхватил Ая на руки — это удалось совсем легко, Ай как всю жизнь был тощим и невысоким, так таким и остался.

Самому Аю было до ужаса страшно. Он вдруг оказался заперт в собственном теле. Он словно наблюдал из-за двери со стеклом, как какой-то самозванец в его обличье рушит его жизнь! Только бы это, чем бы оно ни было, не навредило доктору Касукабе и дедушке!

К счастью, этому не было дела до людей. Его интересовали только и исключительно маги.  
И сейчас оно снова вылезло из кровати и натягивало на тело Ая одежду, чтобы потом направиться к выходу из госпиталя.

— Ай, да куда ты?! — уже даже у Вокса лопнуло терпение.  
**— Я стал одним целым с городом,** — сказало оно в ответ губами Ая. Ай бесновался.  
Что же он выпустил на свободу своим необдуманным поступком?! Что же он натворил?  
Нужно было собраться, заставить взять себя в руки, и…

И покончить с этим.

Даже если это означает — покончить с собой. Ай помнил едкую отвратительную ненависть и желание убивать. Нет уж, лучше умереть, чем выпустить такое в мир! Да, многие маги те еще твари, да, он сам убил не одного, но перебить их всех? Это слишком! 

Правда, к сожалению, сам не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Что же делать? Вот бы Ай был не собой, а кем-то другим: умнее, сильнее, опытнее. Кто мог бы преодолеть эту безумную власть, кто мог бы взять свою судьбу в свои руки. 

Но помощи было ждать неоткуда.

Оно шло по улицам Дыры, и оно искало. Ай терялся в мыслях, что же именно этому было надо. Оно прошло мимо пары универмагов, спустилось к реке Арк, безразлично прошло мимо бара “Рьяный Таракан”, но вдруг резко свернуло в какую-то забегаловку без вывески и полчаса сидело на месте, а потом ушло, так ничего и не заказав, поблуждало вокруг дома Ая, но не зашло даже в общий подъезд, потом двинулось в Пустой Двор и долго, напряженно что-то искало в земле и траве, даже поднималось на пристройку, упорно что-то высматривая. 

Аю оставалось только теряться в догадках и выжидать, пока оно найдет то, что ищет. Оно бродило до темноты, пока наконец в нем не загорелась темная радость “Нашел!”

Несколько магов у открытой двери в мир магов. Маги как маги, в масках, одетые не в пример лучше, чем обитатели Дыры, что-то весело обсуждающие. У Ая кружилась голова от буйного безумного восторга, который испытывало Оно.

**_“Маги, проклятые маги”_ **

**_“Будут думать, что я один из них.”_ **

**_“Я приду и принесу им Грязь.”_ **

**_“Они узнаю, что такое — связываться с людьми”_ **

**_“Я стану сильнее их создателя”_ **

**_“Я перебью их всех!”_ **

Оно побежало к магам, маша рукой.  
— Подождите! Подождите! Я такой же как вы!

Маги уставились озадаченно. Ай понимал, почему: оборванец из Дыры подбежал к ним — Оно не утруждало себя тем, чтобы нормально одеть новое тело: натянуло на себя абы как первое попавшееся тряпьё и вышло, движимое желанием устроить бойню. Вдобавок, сейчас Ай Колман внешне походил на Сшитого Человека — следы от швов на лице и шее были до сих пор заметны. 

— Такой же как мы? Брехло, — презрительно сказал маг, у которого выбивались светлые волосы из-под капюшона. — Вали.  
— А вот и не брехло! — со всей горячностью заверило Оно. — Я тоже маг!  
— Ты ж из Дыры, — второй маг посмотрел на Оно, как на раскисший мусор в сточной канаве. — Радуйся, что мы уже потренировались, а то бы и тебя за наглость разделали. И вали уже.  
— Не свалю. Пожалуйста, можно я с вами? Вы хоть представляете, каково жить в Дыре, когда ты маг? Каждый миг я боюсь за свою жизнь, я постоянно вынужден скрывать себя, я… — Оно очень правдоподобно всхлипнуло. — Я просто хочу, чтобы я мог быть тем, кто я есть и не бояться, что за мной придет отряд охотников!

Магов, кажется эти слова впечатлили. Они неуверенно переглянулись.  
— Чез, а может и не врет? Ты посмотри на него, мелочь ж еще совсем…  
— Пожалуйста, — снова попросило Оно.  
Светловолосый Чез задумался. И просиял.  
— Значит так, парень. Мы тебя пустим, но! — его палец уперся Оно в грудь. — Докажи-ка, что ты один из нас.

Ай с неистовым злорадством ощутил чужую растерянность. Такого поворота Оно явно не ждало.

— И что я должен сделать?  
— Покажи нам свой дым, — Чез развел руками. Два других мага подобрались, медленно обходя Оно с флангов. 

И тут Ая осенило — да Оно же само себя загнало в ловушку! Надо только разозлить магов посильнее! Он попытался вытянуть руку и неожиданно, но получилось, похоже Оно решило, что Ай хочет ему помочь.

Да, несомненно. Оно ненавидит магов? Ну вот пусть маги его и прикончат! Ай встал в самую дурацкую позу и повел рукой:  
— Сейчас, сейчас.

Ну же, дьяволята, давайте!

— Ну получалось же! — Ай подпустил в голос противных ноющих ноток. — Ну почему сейчас не выходит?!  
— Мы теряем терпение, — голос Чеза похолодел. — Или ты все же решил, что можешь безнаказанно обмануть магов?  
— Да я честно могу! Вот сейчас, еще немножечко, — Ай сделал несколько шагов к двери. Оно вдруг поняло, что он хочет сделать и схватило, Ая скорчило.  
— Да ты еще и насмехаешься?! Кончай его, ребята!

Первый удар пришелся в бок, и Ай упал. На него тут же обрушился град жестоких ударов. Маги явно вознамерились забить его насмерть. Ая вполне устраивало, только еще бы не было так больно… От очередного удара под ребра, живот взорвался болью. Еще один маг пнул тяжелым ботинком в лицо, разрывая губу.  
Ай захрипел: в шее вдруг что-то зашевелилось, раздирая болью, и стало очень трудно дышать. Кто-то из магов подпрыгнул и обрушил страшный удар на ребра, Ай услышал хруст, а потом с опозданием пришла чудовищная боль, и рот наполнился кровью. Он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться разбитыми губами, вызывая у магов новый приступ ярости.  
— А ну-ка, покажем ему его место! — его подхватили за шиворот и куда-то поволокли. Ай, не сдерживаясь, заорал — побои и переломанные кости от каждой неровности на брусчатке взрывались волнами дикой боли. Даже если бы он хотел, не смог бы вырваться. Куда эти придурки его тащат?! Не могли что ли просто разбить голову камнем или прирезать?! Волочащий его маг остановился и тяжело перевел дыхание.  
— Тяжелый, сука, — на Ая обрушился очередной удар.  
— А ты тренируйся больше, — заржал другой. — Глядишь, полегче станет. Хиляк ты, Мойр.  
— Заткнись, Чез! — Ая снова вздернули за шиворот и рывком протащили еще чуть-чуть.

А потом Ай Колман увидел прямо перед лицом сточную канаву. 

— Жри дерьмо, — тихо и очень чётко сказал маг на ухо. — Вот это и есть твое место.

— Похоже, он использовал какую-то усиляющую магию, — сказал прозектор, просматривая рентгеновский снимок на свет. — Смерть вызвана асфиксией вследствие разрастания и дубликации некоторых тканей шейного отдела. Видите, он там себе восемь лишних голов отрастил?  
Доктор Касукабе вздохнул:  
— Почему здесь я? Если не ошибаюсь, Фрэнк Колман жив.  
— Фрэнка Колмана поди отыщи, а присвоить номер жертве мага может и не родственник, — клерк городского управления поморщился и положил на стол табличку с номером 92625. — Будьте добры положить ее в гроб.  
Касукабе только вздохнул. Было жаль Ая, еще больше было обидно, что не выпало возможности узнать, увенчался ли эксперимент удачей. Вот так. Вы годами готовитесь к важному эксперименту, собираете материалы, проводите сложнейшую операцию, а потом подопытный сбегает в ночи, натыкается на шайку магов-долбоёбов, и они забивают его насмерть. Касукабе самому хотелось придушить паршивцев. Но к сожалению сделать ничего уже было нельзя.

Он аккуратно сдвинул крышку гроба.

— Ох, что это с ним?! — отшатнулся клерк, прижимая к носу надушенный платок. Тело Ая Колмана разлагалось с невероятной скоростью, и запахом от него понесло соответствующим.  
— А что вы хотите? — Касукабе повертел табличку в пальцах и вложил трупу в рот. — Его труп бросили в канализацию, где он до утра и провалялся, пока не нашли. Ничего удивительного в таком состоянии нет.  
— Хорошо, что мы позвали вас. Родственникам такое показывать нельзя!  
— Его похоронят за счет города?  
— Да, как и других жертв магов.  
Касукабе кивнул.  
— А когда? Хотелось бы прийти попрощаться.

Хоронили Ая Колмана в одном ряду с такими же бедолагами, как он, на кладбище жертв магии. Касукабе немного удивился: неожиданно, но пришла хозяйка бара “Рьяный Таракан” в темном траурном платье, пришла и команда охотников, с которой Ай охотился на магов. Оказывается, у одинокого Ая за время его охоты на магов успело появиться немало друзей.  
— Чему вы удивляетесь, док? Хороший парень был же, — вздохнула Нетс. — Хоть и дурак круглый.  
— Помянем, — коротко сказала хозяйка бара и пустила по кругу бутыль. Док отхлебнул и мысленно одобрительно кивнул: не пожалели очень хорошей выпивки для его непутевого ассистента.

Долго это все не продлилось. Вот гроб опустили вниз и закопали, вот немного поговорив, разошлись немногочисленные люди, которым было не все равно на смерть Ая Колмана.

Стемнело.

Земля на свежей могиле Ая Колмана зашевелилась, а потом и вовсе провалилась. Оживший мертвец долго откашливался, отплевывался от грязи и, болезненно жмурясь, мотал головой.  
Над Дырой был обычный смурной вечер, накрапывал мелкий дождь. Уже не Ай Колман поднялся на ноги и сначала неловко, но с каждым шагом все увереннее, пошел прочь.


End file.
